Potter Brothers
by gemlou137
Summary: Harry and Danny Potter have lived happily with the Dursleys all their lives. Now it's time for them to go to Hogwarts but Harry can't go because of his problem.
1. Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Not mine!

Pairings: Just Vernon and Petunia at first. The boys are too young.

Rating: I put the rating at K+ but it may change later on. It's pretty much safe...I think. Tell me if it needs changing at all.

Warning(s): AU. Perhaps some Yaoi in later chapters I haven't really decided yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Potter Brothers**

**Chapter 1 – Family and Letters**

Half seven in the morning and 4 Privet Drive was waking up. A large man, by the name of Vernon, was just finishing up in the shower whilst a skinny lady named Petunia was frying breakfast in the kitchen with the help of a small raven haired boy of about ten years of age. The little boy, Harry, looked to be less than his years but his eyes shone with intelligence. Also upstairs was Petunia and Vernon's son Dudley who was currently pulling a hoodie on over his rather large stomach. The final member of this household was the boy who was in the smaller bedroom of the house sat on his bed doing up his shoes. This was Daniel Potter, Harry's brother and Vernon and Petunia's nephew. Daniel was taller than Harry by a good inch or two and his build was a lot stronger. Daniel was a very strong and healthy ten, going on eleven, year old where as his twin brother was short, skinny and almost delicate looking.

"Daniel! Dudley! Vernon! Breakfast!" Petunia cried up the stairs before returning to the kitchen and giving a fond smile to Harry who was currently washing up the frying pan.

"Harry dear, leave that there and eat first."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry put the pan down in the sink to soak for a while. Exactly two minutes later the woman and the small boy were joined by the other household members. Vernon sat next to Petunia giving the woman's hand a small pat whilst Daniel took his place next to Harry with Dudley to his right. The group ate quietly at the table. Dudley practically guzzled down his food whilst Petunia ate at a polite speed and Vernon ate speedily. Daniel wolfed down his food and Harry was pretty much the same except he, like his aunt, had a lot of manners and ate carefully.

"Hey Dan." Dudley broke the silence at the table and stared at his cousin inquisitively. The taller of the twins looked up with his brown eyes and nodded his head to show he was listening. "Have you done the maths homework yet?"

Contrary to popular belief Dudley was far from stupid. Sure he was overweight but he wasn't obese and he had plenty of exercise since he and Daniel often had fights which lead to one of them chasing the other around whilst ranting. Dudley was also a keen rugby player, rugby being a sport the Vernon found particularly manly and strong. Dudley did however have a learning disability. When it came to maths Dudley's dyslexia held him back. Also, it was a fairly common misconception that Vernon and Petunia Dursley were lacks when it came to homework and rules. This was not the case. The adults made sure the three boys did their homework before they were even to think about eating in the evening. On weekends though, like today, the rules were a lot less strict and the boys just had to make sure that their homework was done before Monday.

Daniel shook his head in reply to his cousin. "Nope. Why? Wanna do it together a bit later?"

"Sure." Dudley replied with a grin. "We can watch T.V. at the same time."

"Just so long as it's done Dudley, Daniel." Vernon reprimanded with a small frown at the two boys. The boys nodded and Daniel went back to eating whilst Dudley stared at the quickly disappearing food. "Harry, have you done your homework yet?"

"Are you kidding uncle! Of course Harry's finished his homework. He did it yesterday before he started reading that new book you bought him." Daniel answered around his mouthful. Harry next to him got a pink stain on his cheeks and he looked up at Vernon sheepishly. The large man was looking at Harry and cleared his throat loudly.

"And how is the book?"

"Brilliant! I've almost finished it. The main character is very sneaky." Vernon laughed and nodded his head.

"Yes I thought you'd like it. You sneak around enough yourself." Harry grinned cheekily up at Vernon.

"May I leave the table please? I want to have a shower." Harry said politely as he looked up at his aunt and uncle. The adults nodded and Harry climbed out of his seat and took his plate to the sink, washed it and his cutlery before drying them and putting them away and disappearing up the stairs. Dudley and Daniel followed suit except Daniel did the washing up and Dudley dried the plates then the pair disappeared off into the lounge.

Half an hour later the two adults came into the lounge to find Daniel and Dudley knelt at the coffee table wwith their maths books open and cartoons playing on the television. Harry was sat on the opposite side of the table with his eyes glued to the page of his book. Occasionally Dudley would ask a question and depending on whether or not Daniel could help him Harry answered.

Petunia and Vernon smiled slightly at the familiar site. About nine, going on ten, years ago now the couple were very prepared to hate and loath the two Potter twins who had been left on their door step. The pair had no doubt back then that the children were freaks and it took three years before they changed their minds and now, all these years on, the couple couldn't be happier with their epiphany. It was, if Petunia thought about it, all Dudley's fault they changed their minds about the twins. The boy had had a horrible day at playgroup and had gotten injured. Daniel had healed Dudley whilst Harry played with him to help cheer him up. Dudley had come home hand in hand with his cousins and told his parents all about how wonderful they were and they were only four at the time.

"Um…Aunt Petunia?" Harry's voice had a slight tremble to it and Petunia was brought out of her musings to look at the ten year old child. Harry was staring at her with wide green eyes.

"Yes Harry?" Petunia stood up straight and to attention so she was ready to act.

"I feel weird." Harry said plainly and Petunia bolted forwards ordering the boy onto the sofa quickly and for both Dudley and Daniel to get out of the room. Twenty minutes later everyone was allowed back into the room where Harry was once again reading and hurriedly wiping away the tear tracks on his face.

'All in all,' Petunia mused as she gently petted Harry's hair from her seat behind him, 'it's just another normal Saturday morning.'

Of course the normal morning didn't stay normal for long. At roughly ten o'clock an insistent tapping could be heard from the kitchen. Petunia and Vernon exchanged a glance at each other. After about thirty seconds staring Vernon nodded and stood up. The couple were both prepared for this day, after all in two days it would be the twin's eleventh birthday. Dudley had celebrated his birthday a few weeks ago on the thirteenth of July and they had all gone to the zoo, a trip the whole family enjoyed. Dudley even enjoyed his conversation with the boa constrictor where everything that was said by both the Boa and by Dudley was translated through the twins.

Vernon returned into the lounge muttering darkly about bloody owls having obnoxious characters. In his beefy fingers however the man carried two envelopes of a yellowy, thick paper. Both letters had a wax seal on them and elegant black ink handwriting stating the address for delivery. Vernon walked grumpily over to his chair and sat down giving Petunia a meaningful look. Petunia nodded her understanding.

"Danny? Harry? There's post for you." Petunia said gesturing over to where Vernon sat holding out the two envelopes. Dudley watched eagerly whilst Harry rose with a confused look on his face to take his letter. Daniel jumped straight to his feet and dove towards Vernon jumping up and down in eager anticipation for Vernon to hand him his letter.

"Thanks Uncle Vernon." Danny cried as he grasped the letter in his fingers and tore open the seal hurriedly. Danny quickly scanned the letter's contence then glanced up at his uncle with delight shining in his eyes. Vernon tried very hard not to let his paternal joy show though he failed miserably in scowling.

"Read it out then boy." Danny grinned at his uncle knowing full well that Vernon was happy despite the strained scowl. Vernon's eyes were shining and that was a dead give away. Looking back to his letter Danny opened his mouth to read.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr Daniel James Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh my God!" Danny said as he finished reading the letter aloud. Looking over to his Aunt his eyes turned pleading. "Please can I go! I really want to go! Please!"

"Of course dear." Petunia smiled at Danny who immediately jumped around the room yelling out his excitement before settling down enough and sitting next to Dudley. Dudley looked over the letter and the pair made fun of the equipment needed whilst Petunia and Vernon looked over to Harry who was standing with tears in his eyes again.

"Harry dear?"

"'m okay Aunt Petunia." Harry sniffed wiping his eyes and looking at the woman. Petunia felt her heart ache as she saw the sadness in Harry's eyes.

"Oh hon." Petunia opened her arms and Harry fell gracefully into them beginning to sob immediately. Patunia and Vernon had spoken to Harry and Danny a few years ago when Danny had asked why strange things kept happening around him and the Dursleys had explained about him being a wizard. They had also continued to explain that near their eleventh birthdays the twins would receive a letter from Hogwarts which was the school their parents went to to learn about magic. The twins had both been excited about their gifts but Harry was less than excited because of his problem.

"Harry?" Danny questioned rising to his feet and walking over to his twin who turned in Petunia's embrace. Daniel fixed his twin with sad eyes and tugged the smaller boys T-shirt effectively pulling him from his aunt. Daniel then wrapped his arms around Harry and let Harry cling to him like a life line. "Can Harry not go Auntie?"

"I don't think it would be wise."

"But…but he's got magic. He has to learn about it!" The taller raven haired boy protested gripping Harry tighter. Petunia bit her lip.

"Of course he has to learn but I don't think he should go to school. We might be able to higher a tutor for him. It's just it would be dangerous for him to go when he's still ill." Harry sniffed slightly and pulled away from Danny's embrace to look up into the brown eyes of his twin.

"Maybe I can go when I get better." The green eyed twin offered trying to put on a brave face. Danny nodded and tried to rid himself of the tears building up in his eyes.

"I don't want to go if Harry can't though." He argued. Harry bit his lip and looked at Petunia who was chewing on her lip trying to think of the best way to deal with this problem.

"Danny you have to go." Harry said pulling out of his brother;s grasp and staring wide eyed up at his brother.

"WHY!"

"Because if you don't go how will I learn what the wizard world is like! You have to go and make friends and write me letters about what the wizards are like. You have to go and learn. 'Member, you always wanted to learn magic. 'Member?"

"But…"

"No buts Dan. Harry's right." Dudley offered taking his place next to his cousins. "You are the bravest and the strongest you have to go. I'll take care of your little brother but you have to go and tell us both all about it. It'll be like an adventure."

Vernon and Petunia shared a smile as they saw the look of determination cross over Daniel Potter's face at Dudley's words. It seems that Dudley knew just the right buttons to press, as per usual, to get Daniel to react the way he wanted. Daniel was going and Petunia knew they would make sure Harry didn't miss out on much while his twin was away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm...this is the first story I've posted on here and it took some time for me to work out how. Please give me feedback on what you think of this so I know whether I should continue it or not...

Sorry for any spelling mistakes too. I did run spellcheck but it didn't like the fragment sentences or the word Dursley so I got fed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Blah, Blah, Blah.**

**Pairings: Vernon/Petunia**

**Warning(s): AU. Perhaps some Yaoi in later chapters I haven't really decided yet.**

Notes: I'm not telling you why Harry can't go to Hogwarts yet. I'm hoping it will be explained by the time I briefly cover book 2. That's the plan anyway. Incase you didn't know already,because I don't know how well I explained it, Danny takes the role of 'boy-who-lived'.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 – Diagon Ally.**

It had been a week since the twins had received their Hogwarts letters. Daniel had conducted his letter saying he would like to attend Hogwarts with the help of his uncle whilst Petunia wrote to the headmaster concerning Harry's ill health and asking about how to go about buying the required equipment for Daniel. Now here the whole family stood next to a giant of a man named Hagrid inside Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Diagonally.

"Griphook! Take the Potters and family down to their vault." The goblin at the desk instructed handing the key to another goblin. Daniel couldn't take his eyes off the strange looking creatures and neither could Dudley. Vernon tried to hold back his look of distaste but wasn't succeeding that well and Petunia was trying to brush off the dust that only she seemed to know about on her skirt with one hand. Harry was holding onto Petunia's other hand tightly. The emerald eyed twin was pale and trembling ever so slightly.

"Auntie…I still feel weird." Harry said tugging on his Aunt's hand. Petunia looked pleadingly at Vernon.

"Alright Pet, you find somewhere for Harry and I'll look after the boys. Mr Hagrid, perhaps you'd go with us." Petunia sighed as two waves of relief flooded through her. It was no secret Petunia hated the dirt so she was relieverd to be out of the strange looking creatures company. Her second wave of relief came from knowing she could take care of Harry hopefully out of the way of prying eyes. Quickly Petunia dragged the trembling boy into a nearby toilet.

Danny and Dudley had enjoyed the Gringotts Cart ride emensly whilst Vernon and Hagrid were looking rather green.

"Stand back please." The goblin said sharply as he unlocked the door and the huge vault doors opened revealing the masses of gold, silver and bronze inside.

"Wow!" Danny and Dudley shared their awe.

"Now careful ther'." Hagrid said stumbling out of the cart and hurrying towards the boys who were picking up the little gold coins. "You don' need tha' much. 'Ere, this'll do." Hagrid grabbed about seventy gold coins and put them in a bag before taking a handful of both bronze and silver coins.

"Now, the gold ones are Galleons. The silver are yeh sickles and bronze ones are kunts. Seventeen sickles to a galleon and 29knuts to a sickle. It's easy enough. Tha' ought to do yeh and yeh brother."

The group then left the vault and visited another from which Hagrid took a brown paper bag before the group could return to the surface where Petunia and Harry were waiting for them.

"Get what you needed?" Petunia asked hugging Harry close with one arm and sliding her hand into Vernon's whilst receiving a kiss to her cheek from the man.

"Yeah, we've got loads of coins!"

"those carts are bloody aweful Pet dear." Vernon explained about the journey with some very descriptive insults towards the carts as the group walked down Diagon Ally.

"Now, yeh'll need Madam Malkin's robes for All Occasions and Florish and Blotts for yeh books." Hagrid explained pointing out the shops to the family. "Ollivander's is the best place for wands and the Apothecary is over there. Just ask anyomne if you need help."

"Why? Where are you going Hagrid?" Harry asked quietly from where he was stood holding his twin's hand with both of his.

"Me? I'm goin' to the Leaky caldron. I hate those Gringotts carts so I think I'll jus' go let my stomache settle down."

The group entered Madam Malkin's shop and a woman came out to greet them with a wide smile as she looked at the three boys.

"Hogwarts dears?" she asked before frowning when the fat boy and the smaller boy shook their heads.

"My brother and cousin aren't going but I am." Daniel puffed his chest out with pride as he spoke. Madam Malkin smiled kindly at him ad ushered him through to the next room. Daniel went but Harry, who didn't seem to want to let go of Daniel's arm, went with him causing the woman to frown.

"You know dear, you're going to have to let go of your brother so I can measure him." Harry stared at the woman with wide eyes and Daniel wrapped his arm around Harry.

"Madam, is there anywhere my brother can sit down please? He's not very well you see."

"Oh I see. Well young man, you can sit on one of those chairs over there whilst I measure your brother. The rest of your family should be waiting on those chairs too." Harry reluctantly left and shakily made his way out of the shop whilst Daniel was steered onto a stool to be measured for robes. On the stool next to him was a blonde boy with aristocratic features.

"You going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah." Daniel replied to the blonde who was looking at him with silvery eyes.

"My mother's up the street looking at wands and my father's gone to get my books. Who brought you here?"

"My Aunt and Uncle."

"Oh. What house do you reckon you'll be in?" Daniel didn't answer and frowned at the blonde who continued talking as if he hadn't really wanted an answer to the question in the first place. "Well, I suppose no-one really knows until they get there."

"No." Daniel agreed.

"Do you play Quidditch?" The blonde asked with an inquisitive gaze. Daniel frowned in confusion.

"I've never heard of it." The blonde's expression took on a distasteful look.

"So you're a muggle born then." The blonde said curling his nose up in disgust. Daniel frowned some more. Hagrid had explained that a muggle was someone not magical so a muggle born was someone with magic who came from those without.

"No, both my parents were wizards but they died when my brother and I were little. We've been raised with muggles." Daniel was then quick to continue. "We were raised with my Aunt and Uncle and cousin and they are wonderful."

Before the blonde could retort Madam Malkin announced that Daniel was finished and could leave. Daniel left without so much as a second glance at the blonde haired boy. Daniel paid for his robes and his family left the shop with Vernon giving Harry a piggy back since the raven haired boy looked nearly dead on his feet. Their next stop was Florish and Blotts where the sales clerk quickly fetched two sets of first year Hogwarts books. Petunia explained that the second set were for Harry so he could read through them on his own until they could find him a teacher. After Florish and Blotts the group visited another shop to get Potion supplies and yet another to get parchment and quills along with ink. Hagird reappeared later on and dragged the family off to get pets for Harry and Daniel. In the end Daniel got an Owl along with his brother and Dudley. Daniel named his owl, a beautiful great horned owl that he named Horus. Dudley's owl was a cape eagle owl he instantly named Swift and Harry got a stunning snowy owl named Hedwig. Finally the group trekked to Ollivanders for the twins to get wands.

"Ah, Mr Potter and Mr Potter. I wondered when I'd be meeting you." Daniel stared at him in a very confused manner. The man who spoke was very old and had a mysterious twinkle in his eye. Daniel assumed the man was Ollivander. The shop itself was very narrow and jam packed with dusty shelves with thousands of boxes stacked one on top of the other.

"If you don't mind my asking, but how do you know our names?" Ollivander looked shocked at the smaller twin for a moment before seemingly realising something.

"Ah, I forgot you wouldn't know…though I had believed you would." That was the only answer Ollivander gave, completely failing to answer the question. "Now, lets start with Mr Daniel Potter shall we? The older brother first and all that. Hold out your wand arm."

"Uh…I don't know my wand arm but I'm right handed if that helps." Ollivander made a slightly impatient clicking noise with his tongue and Daniel held up his arm. Ollivander inspected his hand for a few moments before his eyes fluttered briefly upwards to Daniel's eyes and a tape measure took measurements.

"Hm. I think I have just the wand for you young man." Ollivander then wandered off into the shop and pulled a box out offering the wand inside to Daniel who took it only to have it immediately snatched back and Ollivander wander off muttering. Fifteen wands later Ollivander returned with yet another box and a slightly curious look on his face.

"Eleven inches, holly and Phoenix feather, nice and supple. Go on, take it and give it a wave." Daniel hesitantly took the wand and as soon as his fingers touched the handle did a warm breeze fill the room. Ollivander pulled his hand back and Daniel gave the wand a wave. Immediately red and gold ribbons streamed out of the end and energy crackled through the air.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander said carefully taking the wand back from Daniel and placing it back in the box before placing the box in a bag and handing it back to Daniel.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" The older twin asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr Potter, every single wand. It just so happens that the Phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave one other, just one other. It is curious indeed Mr Potter that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother, why it's brother, gave you your scar and killed your parents all those Halloweens ago." Daniel saw red. His eyes narrowed and he glared at the man.

"Who did it?"

"Oh, we dare not speak his name but one thing's for certain, we can expect great things from you. After all, He-who-must-not-be-named did great things, terrible yes but great." Ollivander then turned to Harry who was watching the proceedings with a curious eye. "Well Mr Potter, hold out your wand arm and lets find you a wand."

"Um…I'm ambidextrous sir." Ollivander raised one eyebrow at the smaller twin.

"Really? Well, pick a hand then and lets get started." Harry held out his left hand to the man and the long process of wand finding began. It took half an hour before Ollivander finally walked to the desk holding a very dusty black box. Opening the box Ollivander revealed a black wooden wand.

"Thirteen and a half inches, Ebony and Chimaera Scale. Very focused and exact." Harry took the wand with a smile. A tingling sensation went through his body and he started shaking slightly as he felt things slip into place. Giving the wand a small flick Ollivander found himself styling red robes instead of his old blue ones. Ollivander laughed.

"Very well then Mr Potter, I think that's a match." Harry laughed gently and looked up at the man with shining eyes. "Lets go pay for these shall we?"

**Chapter 3 – Daniel Leaves.**

Daniel and Harry's birthday wasn't that eventful and in celebration the whole family just went out to dinner. The following weeks leading up to September 1st were more eventful however as Daniel got more and more excited about leaving for Hogwarts and the three boys tried to learn some spells from the books on their own. Dudley couldn't do the spells but he was good at working out the right wand movements from just the instructions given in the book. By the end of the month gap Daniel was very capable with charms and transfiguration having managed to successfully transfigure a match into a needle and back again a few times.

"Boys! Wake up and get ready! We have to be at Kings Cross in two hours." Vernon rapped his fingers smartly on the bedroom doors to wake his son and nephews up. Following his announcement came a loud scream from the twins bedroom.

"YES! It's today! It's today! Harry get up! Get up!" Vernon shook his head in amusement and exasperation. Daniel had been counting down the days till he left for the magical boarding school. Vernon knew that whilst Daniel was excited now there were likely to be several tears later once the boy realised that he wasn't going to see either his beloved twin or Dudley again for a long while.

The family ate breakfast quickly and all of them bathed and dressed before double, triple and quadruple checking that Daniel was packed and ready before they trooped into the car. Daniel was literally bouncing in his seat all the way to Kings cross. All three boys helped lug the huge trunk holding Danny's belongings onto the station and then a large family with red hair helped the family of five get onto platform nine and three quarters. It took a while to get over the shock of seeing a bright red steam train puffing multicoloured smoke but once they did the three boys charged into the carriages to find Daniel a compartment and leaving his trunk there. Then the group met back up on the platform for their goodbyes. Just as Vernon predicted there were tears. Dudley bravely held his in and Petunia hid her own whilst Harry cried as he and his brother hugged.

"You have to write every week!"

"I will Harry."

"Every week Danny." Harry pulled away when he felt Petunia tug him gently. Wiping the tears from his eyes emerald eyes looked up into tear filled brown ones. "Don't forget about me okay?"

"Never Harry." Harry nodded as a few more tears fell down his cheeks. Kissing his older brother on the cheek Harry took Petunia's hand tightly for support.

"Love you Danny. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Danny was then able to get back into his compartment on the train trying desperately to get rid of all his tears lest he be laughed at. A red haired boy from the family that helped him get onto the platform joined him on the platform and they waved to their families through the train windows. As Danny waved he noticed Harry stop waving and get distracted by his own hands. Danny felt the tears build up again as he watched his brother quickly alert Petunia and the two rushed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 – Winter term letters.**

_Hi Harry.Sept 2nd_

_See! I promised I'd write to you! I miss you already but it's great here! There was the Sorting Dinner where all us first years had to get sorted into our houses. You know the houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I got sorted into GRYFFINDOE…Ron says it's because I'm brave but the smart girl Hermione said that it wasn't just that. Ron is the youngest boy in that family that helped us onto platform nine and three quatrters. Ron has lots of older brothers too but his twin brothers Fred and George (or Gred and Forge) keep asking me questions about you. They keep asking if it was weird to be apart from you. I told them yes. They are really funny, they always finish each other's sentences and make pranks._

_Guess what else! I'm famous! Famous as in like singers and actors are famous! I'm famous because on the night Mum and Dad died I defeated You-know-who. No-one bothered telling me the bad guy's name but they all call him 'you-know-who' or 'he-who-shall-not-be-named'. It's kinda annoying._

_Classes were good today. Charms and Transfiguration were easy because you and Dud helped me before hand. Hermione knows everything though, she memorised the whole freaking book! Potions was horrible though! It was horrible. Our teacher is called Proffessor Snape and he kept asking me these horrible hard questions then made fun of me for not knowing what the answers. He kept saying "fame clearly isn't everything now is it Potter". He doesn't like me and I hate him!_

_Anyway, I'd better go. We all have to go to sleep for a while because we have Astronomy class at midnight tonight. Night night brother._

_Love Danny_

_P.S. Send a reply with Horus or Hedwig._

Dear HarrySept 20th

Snape is horrible! He gave us this really long essay and it's really hard. It's all about this potion that we made in class today and Neville, a boy in my class, managed to blow his caldron up! What do you know about the Forgetfulness potion? I can't even find the stupid thing in my book now, I lost the page after class!

Anyway, Potions is definitely my worst class. We share the class with the Slytherins and they are aweful. They are always insulting us and this horrible person called Draco Malfoy keeps making fun of Ron and me. He calls Ron a weasel and keeps telling me our parents were fools for going against you-know-who. I really want to just hex Malfoy but I can't find the time to.

How's things at home? Is Vernon better yet? Hermione got ill with flu the other day but our school nurse cured her after a day. I hope school is okay. I wish you and Dudley were here though. Ron is okay most of the time and Hermione can be annoying but they are nothing up against you and Dud. If you were here I'm sure we would be able to play loads more pranks. Maybe if you get better this year you can come next year to Hogwarts.

Love Daniel.

P.S. Ron, Hermione and I were hiding from Filch today and we found a Three-headed dog in the third floor corridor Dumbledore told us not to go into. Before you say anything we didn't mean to go in there! But besides that, it was huge this dog. Bloody massive. Hermione said it was standing over a trap door so it was obviously guarding something important. Hermione's a nut case though so I don't believe her that much.

_Danny,Oct 2nd_

_Guess what! Aunt Petunia took me to Diagon Alley again today because I couldn't go to school because of…anyway, she took me there for fun and in the ice cream shop Aunty started talking to me about going to Gringotts to see if they knew how to go about getting me a tutor for at home. Anyway, this French girl overheard us and she sat at out table and started talking. Aunty Petunia was really happy because she told me later that she'd always wanted to learn French. The French girl said her name was Madeline Tremaine. She said she'd just finished her schooling at Beauxbatons, a school for witches in France somewhere. She said she was looking for a job in England and overheard Petunia talking. Aunt Petunia invited her to tutor me after Madeline managed to convince her that she was trustworthy and clever and everything else._

_Now Madeline is living with us and she's tutoring me in magic and in French. Instead of paying Madeline Petunia offered for her to just live with use. Dudley and I now share a room so Madeline can sleep in Dudley's old bedroom and we also use that room as a classroom. When I'm at muggle school, which Madeline insists is a waste of my time, she goes to work at Mrs Lawrence's flower shop._

_Love Harry_

_To DannyOct 17th_

_Madeline's brilliant! She's teaching me loads and I can even hold a short conversation with her in French. She says I'm really smart and a very quick learner. We haven't covered any potions yet though and that's a shame but Madeline is teaching me about magical creatures and magical substances first because she said if I understand them then I can better understand potions. So I guess what I'm doing is like herbology for you but with all the things that can be used in potions to. Do you know, Madeline is a magical being. I don't mean a witch, I mean like a creature but a human creature if that makes sense. She wouldn't tell me anything else though, she said I had to "find out for myself"._

_This is a picture of Madeline so maybe you can help me find out what she is. She said it's like a human being and they all look like humans except when they are angry. She said her blonde hair is important as is her skin. Dudley says he likes her shiny blue eyes. Petunia says she is very graceful and poised but I don't know whether that helps. Ask some of the teachers or Hermione might know what she is. Please help me find out what she is. I have to go now._

_Je vous aime. Au revoir._

_Harry x_

_Harry & DudleyNov 1st_

_You will never guess what happened yesterday night! For Halloween_

_there was this huge feast at dinner time made up entirely of chocolates and sweets. No vegetables, no meats nothing but sweets. Smarties, doughnuts, toffee apples, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Everyflavour Beans and lemon drops etc. Anyhow, in the middle of the feast Professor Quirrell burst into the hall shouting about a Troll in the dungeon. We were all herded off to our common rooms but Ron had upset Hermione earlier during Chrams class and she was hiding in the toilets and didn't know about the troll. Ron and I ran off to warn her about it but we saw the troll going into the girls loos where Hermione was. Ron and I went to save her._

_Anyway, I managed to get my wand stuck up the trolls nose when I jumped on the troll. Don't even ask! It was an on the moment decision. Troll bogeys are nasty though. They're like glue and all slimy. Disgusting. Ron knocked the troll out with it's own club using the levitation spell we'd been practising in class. It was the same spell that he and Hermione had fallen out over. We beat the troll thanks to Ron and Hermione was fine. Professor McGonegall though only gave use a few measly points for our effort which was really unfair. And Snape had a bad leg so Hermione, Ron and I think he went to where that three-headed dog was. We reckon he's after what ever it's guarding._

_Dudley, thanks for telling me about Harry. He's not telling me much about himself. Well done on your B in maths too._

_Harry, you should have told me it was getting worse! You're my brother, you should trust me! I miss you loads and I feel really bad about not being there for you now!_

_By the way, I asked Hermione and Ron about Madeline and they said they didn't know what she was. Fred and George and Percy (Ron's oldest brother at Hogwarts – he has two more out of Hogwarts) just got this weird look in their eyes and said she was beautiful and I had to introduce them. They're bloody mad. I'm glad she's a good teacher and that you're doing well._

_Love you and miss you._

_Danny._

**Bonjour Danny.Nov 2nd**

**Imbécile! Vous êtes stupide! Going after a TROLL what were you thinking! Madeline says that was a very stupid thing to do. After I read your letter out to everyone she paced around the kitchen throwing her arms around and talking rapidly in French. She said the troll could have killed you and it was only luck that saved you. Once she stopped being mature she said you were brave and honourable for going to rescue the girl…if still stupid. Auntie and Uncle are furious. Dudley is proud of you and I'm proud too. I still think you are a complete idiot but Madeline is right, it was brave. I hope you and Hermione and Ron can be friends now.**

**I don't understand why you didn't like her to begin with. Dudley disagrees with me on that, he says know-it-alls can be annoying. I think it's silly though. Disliking someone just because they are cleverer than you is just as stupid as not talking to Hufflepuffs because they are shier than you. Madeline says that judging people before you get to know them is half the problem in the Wizarding world.**

**I still don't know what magical being Madeline is but we are going to make our first potion on Saturday! I can't wait!**

**Je vous aime.**

**Harry.**

_HarryNov 5th_

_You are always saying Madeline this or Madeline that! Why? She doesn't sound all that brilliant to me._

_Classes are back to normal now and the Troll incident has died down. I won't be able to write for a while though because our teachers are giving us lots of homework for some reason. That and I've got detention._

_Danny._

**To DannyNov 15th**

**I'm sorry I keep talking about Madeline. I just miss you so much and I'm always spending time with Madeline so she's kind of part of the family now. I really miss you. I'll try not to talk about her any more.**

**School's great at the moment. Dudley got another B in his maths test and I got an A. English isn't going so well though for me. I'm having trouble naming with verbs, nouns and adjectives. I can't separate the words into categories. I don't do French at school, I do German and it's really confusing too. Uncle Vernon is helping me with the Latin I have to learn at school though. Dudley doesn't have the same problem as me with German and Latin and English. He seems to be getting on okay but I'm having real problems.**

**My things are getting worse at the moment too. I know Dudley told you about them because you told me off before. I'm lucky if I can go a day without having a thing. The doctor still insists there's nothing wrong with me but I keep missing school and it's showing in all but my Maths and Science scores.**

**Bonne la chance.**

**Harry.**

**To HarryDec 1st**

**Sorry I haven't written to any of you in ages. I've been distracted here. As you know I got onto the quidditch team and we've had our first major match. Gryffindore won! I caught the snitch but mid way through the match someone started cursing my broom and I couldn't control it. Hermione managed to distract Snape from cursing my broom though and I managed to catch the snitch in my mouth. You remember the snitch right!**

**Anyway, I can come home for Christmas right? I really wanna see you guys and perhaps I'll finally get to meet Madeline. I'm sorry I got at you about her. Hermione talked to me about it because I was ranting in the common room and she explained that it was no good me being jealous and that you probably feel lonely without me being there and that Madeline is taking some of the slack. She also said that there were far more eventful things happening here than there would be in the muggle world and she would know because she gets the newspaper every morning and she's muggle born.**

**Maybe we should go see a wizard doctor to see if they know what's wrong with you. If it's getting worse and muggles know nothing about it then it's probably magical. And don't worry, I haven't told my friends about the thing. I'm not gonna tell them either. Hermione doesn't seem to accept that I want to keep it secret but Ron does. I think Hermione is just far too curious.**

**Love Danny.**

_Dear Danny.Dec 5th_

_Thanks for not telling about the thing. Yes you are coming home for Christmas. Make sure you send us a Christmas list though otherwise we won't know what to get you. I can't wait for you to get back._

_I finally found out what Madeline is! She's a Veela. A veela is a magical creature that uses it's magic to lure prey. The book says they are kind of like the Sirens in Greek myths. Sirens use their voices to lure sailors to them and they are always beautiful creatures. The only difference is that Veela don't kill they just attract people to them. Madeline said it's strange to find someone like me who doesn't get affected by her appearance but I think I'm probably too young anyway. Now I think about it the clues she gave about her hair being so light and her skin being fair makes it a dead give away but since I've never heard of Veela before I guess I'm forgiven._

_See you in a few weeks. I can't wait._

_Je vous aime. Au revior._

_Harry._


	4. Chapter 4

Usual disclaimer applies – I don't own Harry Potter etc.

Notes – Okay, I've told you before I never did French at school. In fact I've talked to a French person in English either so I haven't a clue what their accent sounds like. With this chapter I just added as many 'v's instead of w's as I could and 'z's instead of 'th's. I also missed off letters and changed a few words into French using that online translator I talked about. If it doesn't make sense I'm really sorry!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5 – Christmas and Madeline.**

As soon as the Hogwarts Express stopped at platform nine and three quarters Danny pulled his trunk quickly off the train and dragged it as fast as possible to where his Uncle was stood with Dudley and Petunia. Danny dropped the trunk no less than ten feet away from them and ran to give them each a hug. Once Danny was finished he went looked at his uncle with a questioning frown.

"Where's Harry?" Dudley sighed gently and put his arm around Danny's shoulders whilst Vernon went over to Danny's trunk and dragged it with them to the car.

"Harry had a major thing this morning and couldn't come here. Madeline is looking after him at home." Was the explanation for Harry's absence. The family made it to the car with Danny speaking loudly over all the events that had happened so far and Petunia saying how the family had missed Daniel dearly. In all the letters Daniel had received from his family they had said how much they missed the boy but now Danny could see the sincerity in their eyes and completely believed them.

When the car pulled up on Privet Drive Danny ran out of the car and burst through the front door yelling out for Harry. The younger twin took a few moments to appear but as soon as Danny saw him at the top of the stairs the was bounding up them to give Harry the most bone crushing hug either twin had ever received. Harry smiled tearfully into the hug and gripped onto his brother.

"Oh my god I've missed you so much!"

"Careful Danny, you're crushing me." Danny slowly and very reluctantly released Harry and stood back to look over the shorter twin. Harry hadn't changed that much. The emerald eyed boy was still an inch or two shorter than Danny. Harry had been growing his hair however and it now brushed his chin in lose black curls. Harry was just as thin as ever if a little thinner.

Danny, in Harry's eyes, had changed a lot. The older twin had grown at least an inch taller in just those few months. Danny's black hair was still as messy as it had always been and was sticking out in random directions. Danny was also more muscled than before which, Harry mused, was probably because of Quidditch training. What Harry also noticed on a more subconscious level was that Danny's magic was a lot stronger than it had been before. There was no doubt that Danny was powerful.

"Wow, the boy-who-lived got muscles at school!" Harry teased poking Danny's arms. Danny laughed then glared.

"That's such a stupid nickname." He protested making Harry laugh weakly.

"Yeah."

"You okay? Dudley said you had another thing this morning." Harry nodded and Danny looked over his brother's pale face for any hint of information.

"It was just like normal except it lasted longer…a lot longer."

"Oui, a lot longe'. Und 'Arry, vat did I say abou' you leavin' zee bed?" Danny looked to his right and saw a young woman about nineteen years old standing with her hands on her hips. The woman had long straight blonde hair that flowed gently to her waist and she had soft blue eyes that were narrowed into a disapproving scowl. She had her hands on her hips and her body was elegantly curved and thin. She stood at a good 5 foot 8inches and wore a formal fitted blue shirt and a white skirt.

"Oh Danny, meet Madeline. She's my tutor, my friend and sister." Harry introduced. Madeline let her angry posture fade away slightly and looked towards Danny. Harry noticed that as Madeline relaxed her stance the air in the hallway became less tense. Madeline smiled easily at Danny and held out her hand to shake Danny's.

"Bonjour. Enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance." She greeted happily shaking Danny's hand. "Je m'appelle Madeline Eloise Tremaine."

"Daniel William Potter." Danny said greeting her in kind. "Call me Danny, everyone does. It's nice to finally meet you; Harry's talked about you often." Mentioning Harry perhaps wasn't the best thing to do however as the air immediately became tense and Madeline's friendly manner became angry again.

"Oh. And speakin' of 'Arry. In to bed wiv you petit monsieur." Madeline then shooed a very reluctant Harry into his bedroom. "Come wiv me mousier Danny, 'elp me put your brother in to bed."

Danny followed the pair into his and Harry's old bedroom as Madeline made Harry climb back beneath the covers and rest all the while mentioning his health and how he should be resting. Danny waited until she was out of the way before sitting on Harry's bed and looking at his younger twin with evident concern.

"What happened?" Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Nothing out of the usual. Madeline just likes to fuss."

"Et is not fussi'g! Et is being 'areful." Madeline protested putting the back of her hand against Harry's forehead to check for a temperature. "You have fever. Eef I catch you out of bed, zer vill be trouble."

"Okay Madeline." Harry said to pacify the blonde. Madeline seemed satisfied and left the room with a fond smile to Danny. Once Madeline was gone Harry continued talking. "It was just the same kind of thing as normal except it lasted for longer and was worse apparently. Madeline told me that it was more violent and now I feel really weak and tired."

"Hm." Daniel hummed brushing Harry's bangs out his eyes and smiling affectionately at his younger brother. "Well don't think about it, you'll get better and we'll sort it out. Madeline seems kinda scary."

"Moi! You find moi scary? Vhy, I'm 'urt by zose vords. I am not scary!" Madeline's voice protested from the door making Danny jump and Harry laugh up at his brother.

"She isn't scary really. She's just rather protective. She said it was because she misses her younger sister and so she has to take care of me instead. See she misses her sister and I missed my brother. Madeline's really nice normally." Danny looked at Harry curiously with a glint in his eye that showed he wasn't going to believe Harry's words until he saw for himself what Madeline was like. "Anyway, tell me about school!"

The twins were joined by Dudley not long into the conversation and as Dudley entered the room Madeline threw a strop about Harry needing his rest before storming downstairs so she wouldn't have to see the "abominable be'aviour". Danny joked that Madeline was a lot like Madam Pomfrey the school matron. After about two hours in Harry's room the two older boys left Harry to get up, shower and get dressed before going downstairs. Madeline scowled when Harry appeared but Harry placated her by saying he his fever had gone and that he'd just take it easy for the rest of the day. Lunch and Dinner were anything but quiet affairs. Danny continued to tell stories and describe his friends and the teachers whilst Dudley told Danny about his own school and his friends, though Danny already knew all about Piers Polkiss. Vernon said things were just the same as normal at Grunnings Drills and Petunia described her job at the School where she had a job as receptionist. Madeline made a fuss over her job describing in her heavy French accent that her boss wouldn't let her put the daisys with the Lilies and then she went on to describing teaching Harry.

"Eet is defiantly an easy job." She said waving her fork in the air as she contemplated her continuation. "'E learns so quickly, et is amazin'. 'E 'as lots of skill wit' 'es wand. Charms are easy for 'im. And 'e seems to love potions. 'E is so enthusiastic eet is fantastique! 'e is not so good ven eet 'omes to 'erbology though and Ancient Runes are extremely difficult to teach 'im."

"Potions is my worst subject, I can't learn anything with Snape teaching. He's just so horrible and he hates me."

"'o? Severus Snape? I 'eard 'e is 'uite foul een 'is classes. In France 'is brother was our teacher and 'e told us all about Severus. Sebastien Snape is not much better I think but 'e is not vicious. Sidonie Snape 'owever ez superb!" Danny stared at Madeline in shock before a grin of mischief made its way over his lips. Dudley seemed to catch on to what Danny was thinking and grinned also whilst Harry groaned and shook his head at his brother. Madeline also seemed to understand because she shared a look with Danny with a gleam in her eyes.

"No trouble Danny!" Harry said but Danny ignored him and Madeline only spared him a quick glance before smirking at Danny.

"Pourquoi monsieur Danny, vould that be mischief you are planning? Black mail per'aps?" Danny's grin widened.

"Only a little. Why? Wanna help?" Madeline quickly put on a straight face and leaned forwards in her chair with a glint in her eye.

"'Elp? Moi! I am shocked! I never 'elp…" Danny's grin lost some of its power until Madeline smirked. "..unless I get some of ze credit."

"Of course madam." Petunia, Vernon and Harry groaned and rolled their eyes whilst Dudley snickered.

By the time it was time for bed Danny was exhausted and Harry was asleep on his brother's shoulder. As Petunia and Vernon ushered everyone up the stairs for an early night Dudley set about pulling out the extra bed from beneath Harry's and set it up for Danny to sleep on. The boys were just sliding into bed when Harry spoke.

"Danny?"

"Mm?"

"I really did miss you lots."

"I know Harry, I missed you too."

"Night."

"G'night Harry."

Christmas day came and went and it was as eventful as every other Christmas. Aunt Marge came over and brought her dog Ripper with her. The dog absolutely terrified Harry who spent most of the time hiding behind Danny whilst Madeline threatened to turn the 'orrible creature' into a door mat if Marge didn't keep the beast away from 'her' Harry. This made Danny incredibly jealous and he spent the rest of the day trying to keep Harry away from the Veela girl. Madeline seemed to notice Danny's behaviour because on several occasions when Danny called Harry over and away from her she stared hard at him. It took until just after the Christmas dinner and halfway through the afternoon until Madeline confronted Danny with a glare.

"W'at is ze ma''er wit' you eh!"

"Nothing's the matter. I just want you to stay away from Harry that's all. I mean I like you and everything but Harry is my brother, my family. Not yours!" Madeline sent him a very hard look.

"'Arry ees as much my family as 'e is yours. 'E is be'oming like my brother. I am not taking 'Arry away from you. Le contraire, I am ze sister 'e never 'ad."

"But I haven't seen Harry for months and…"

"Danny, I sought 'Arry and you talked abou' zis! Zere ees no need to be jealous. 'E ees still your brother. Now, stop being so stupid!" And that was the end of the conversation.

By the time it was the day of Danny's return to Hogwarts he and Madeline were like brother and sister too and as Danny said goodbye to his family he gave her a kiss also.

"Oh I shall miss you monsieur Danny." Madeline hugged him briefly from behind. Harry smiled at the teenage girl who he could see over his brother's shoulder. Harry kissed Danny quickly and smiled at his brother.

"See you in the summer." Harry said stepping away from Danny and taking Dudleys hand in his. Dudley grinned at the shorter twin having already said his good byes. Madeline let go of Danny and turned him to look at her. Looking Danny straight in the eye Madeline spoke again in her serious voice.

"Now, ven eet comes to Monsieur Snape, just remember Sidonie ees like my mother. Jus' une letter monsieur Danny an' ouila!" Danny grinned and hugged the Veela tightly before turning to walk away. "And come back in one piece Danny, comprendre!"

"Got it Madeline! Bye!"

"Au revoir Monsieur Danny!"

"Au revoir Danny!"

"Bye Dan!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've said it before but I'll say it again anyway, I'm not planning on revealing whay's wrong with Harry until roughly the end of book 2 or in the letters sent between Danny and Harry during term time. I haven't completely decided yet but I have this whole explanation ready.

Thank you for the reviews. I never realised how good it felt to have people review on my work before. I'm glad you like this story. Please keep reviewing even if you want to criticise me, I don't' mind (too much).


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Same as normal, I don't own them.**

**School started back up so I haven't been able to write any more of this just yet but these are the chapters that I already had written...hope they are okay.**

**Chapter 6 – Summer Term**

_Dear Harry_

_School's going good so far. All those extra lessons in Potions with Madeline really helped me. Professor Snape is still being greasy git but never mind. Some strange stuff keeps happening here though. You remember that three-headed dog I told you about? Well Hermione, Ron and I have finally found out what it's guarding. Hagrid, the man that took us to Diagon Ally, let it slip that the thing Fluffy was guarding was between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel. Fluffy is the dog by the way – bloody stupid name for a dog like that though! Anyway, Hermione, Ron and I found that Nicholas Flamell is the only known maker of the Philosophers stone. The stone is used to make the elixir of life which makes the drinker immortal. Now we also think Snape is after the stone because of Halloween when Ron remembers he came back with a bad leg but Hermione keeps insisting that he's a Hogwarts teacher and wouldn't try to steal it. It does fit though. Snape seems like an evil guy. Greasy git._

_How are you and Madeline and Dudley? How's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon._

_I'll send this letter back with Horus because Hedwig's resting._

_Love Danny._

_Harry,_

_You'll never believe what happened! Hagrid got hold of a Dragon Egg and it hatched into a real life dragon but we told Hagrid he couldn't keep it. I mean the man lives in a WOODEN house and dragons breathe FIRE! I mean duh, it doesn't take a Seer to know what was going to happen. Anyway, Ron and I took Norbert, the dragon, up one of the Hogwarts towers to give to Ron's brother Charlie who works with Dragons. Because of Malfoy though we got caught on our way back and given detention with Hermione and Malfoy._

_For our detention we were taken by Hagrid and Fang (Hagrid's complete wuss of a dog) into the Firbidden Forest. When there we found a man in a cloak drinking Unicorn blood. Firenze, the Centaur I met later, told me that drinking Unicorn blood gives the drinker a cursed life but can keep them alive even if they are an inch from death. Anyway, the man in the cloak made my scar hurt and he came after me. Firenze saved me from him and scared him off. Hermione, Ron and I think the cloaked man was you-know-who. I alked Dumbledore about it who you-know-who really was and he told me to call him by his name, Voldemort. It was Voldemort that killed our parents Harry. It was Voldemort that I got rid of. Hagrid says that Voldemort would probably be back though and that he wasn't really dead. We all think that Voldemort is after the stone and is using Snape to get to it!_

_Have to go, I've got bloody tons of homework. Love you Har._

_Danny._

_To Harry._

_I can't really write much now. Exams are here and Hermione and the teachers have been making us revise and study really hard. It's driving me crazy. I think I'm going to fail potions. Nothing much has happened though except my scar has been hurting a bit more recently. Hope everything's okay at home._

_Love Danny._

Petunia, Vernon and Dudley waited anxiously on the train station for Danny's train to arrive. They'd received a letter from the Headmaster telling them the brave thing Danny did for the school and saving the stone from Voldemort and they couldn't be prouder. As Danny got off the train the family of three rushed over to him and hugged him for all they were worth. Vernon and Petunia told him how stupid and foolish he was to go after the stone by himself but they also told him how brave and proud of him they were. Dudley just made Danny retell the whole story in the car back but not before the group gave Danny some news.

"Where's Harry? Is he ill again?"

"Oh no honey, Harry's fine. He's just gone to France for the month with Madeline to practise his French and to practise his magic with Madeline's brother and sister." Danny frowned feeling jealous again.

"Why?" Petunia seemed to read what he was feeling and sent the boy a sympathetic gaze.

"Madeline got homesick and wanted to go home. Since Harry was getting on so well with his French recently anyway and that he couldn't go on any school trips because no-one would know how to take care of him we let him go with Madeline." Vernon then stepped in also seeming to understand the angry, upset and jealous frown on the eleven year olds face.

"Madeline's brother is also training to be a Medi-Wizard. She explained that he might also know what's going on with Harry's thing. Her father is a Professor at Beauxbatons too and would be able to help Harry with Ancient Runes or something like that."

"When's he coming back?" Danny growled to his uncle.

"Harry went three weeks ago so he'll be back by Saturday." Dudley answered. Danny nodded sharply and stalked to the car obviously rather mad. Harry had been away since the start of Danny's examinations so he probably didn't know about what had happened after then unless Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had told him. Though if Vernon and Petunia had told Harry then Danny wouldn't be standing here knowing that Harry wasn't going to be back for a while.

Suddenly Danny felt angry. He forgot all about what Madeline had said over Christmas about not taking Harry away from him and that Harry would still love him always. Danny even forgot that he and Madeline had almost felt like brother and sister at one point. All Danny could think about was that Harry wasn't there and it was all Madeline's fault. Nothing the rest of his family told him could change his mind they all just had to wait for Saturday – it was going to be a rough couple of days.

Saturday rolled around and Harry wasn't there at breakfast, lunch or dinner. By dinnertime occasional objects were bursting in the lounge from Danny's anger. Danny stared at the floor with a nasty glare and waited for Harry and Madeline to come through the chimney and fireplace Vernon and Petunia had gotten put in a few years back.

At about ten to eight the inactive fireplace roared into life with green flames crackling in the hearth. Danny rose to his feet and stared waiting rather impatiently for someone to come through the fire. The fire gave a large burst of life and Harry emerged from the flames with a large smile. As soon as Harry's bright emerald eyes looked on his brother he grinned and jumped towards Danny with his arms open wide.

"DANNY!" Harry jumped on his bigger twin and hugged him for all he was worth. Danny was stiff at first then he gripped Harry as though he were about to be ripped away from him. Danny clung so tightly to Harry that it could have hurt the younger, smaller boy had Harry not understood.

"Harry." Danny whispered into Harry's shoulder. Harry hummed into Danny's neck.

"Bonsoir!" Madeline's voice rang out from the fireplace. Danny immediately tensed and turned Harry around so he was between Madeline and Harry. Harry pulled away from Danny confused then once he saw the look on Danny's face he gasped.

"Danny…" Danny didn't give him time to speak as he turned to look at Madeline who, once she saw the look on Danny's face, stopped dead in her tracks and watched Danny back.

"You took Harry to France. He's MY brother, not yours. You had no right to take him away from here." Harry from his place behind Danny gasped once more before grabbing Danny's wrist and making the older twin turn around to face him.

"Danny. She knows I'm your brother! I always WILL be your brother. She wasn't taking me away from here forever, it was just a holiday. I really wanted to see France too. I learned a lot over there. I got to go skiing and play in the sea and I got to meet Madeline's family and they're all really nice. You were at school having fun with your friends there. I don't have any friends besides you, Dudley and Madeline so I couldn't have fun with anyone. You're my brother, you love me and I love you. You wouldn't really deny me the chance to have some fun would you? This was the first time I could go somewhere without my family but still know I was safe. Don't be angry Danny. Please, don't be angry."

Danny was all ready to argue back at Harry and to yell at Madeline but one look at Harry's wide emerald eyes that were so pleading had Danny caving to his brother's will. Danny sighed and his shoulders slumped and he looked almost defeated.

"You're my little brother Harry. If I can't be there to protect you and keep you safe then I…"

"You're only my big brother by three hours and besides, I was safe. Madeline and her family kept me safe." Harry noticed Danny tense at the mention of Madeline and her family. Smiling softly Harry slid his arms around Danny's neck and hugged him tightly again. "Besides Dan, you can't protect me all the time. I have to learn to protect myself. And I am Danny, I am learning and I'm getting good at it too."

"But what about…" Danny whispered still holding Harry tight. Danny could feel that Harry was still as thin as always and though Danny had grown since Christmas Harry hadn't and was still short with no hint of fat on his body.

"They're getting worse but Philip and Xavier said that it's because I'm getting older. They think they know what's wrong though Danny, they don't know for certain but they have an idea. I'm going to help them with it. I've already been invited to go to their house in September."

"In September? But what about school Harry?" Danny asked with a frown.

"Madeline, Philip, Aurora, Xavier and Julienne are going to be teaching my magic so I'll be at a sort of magic school like you."

"Who are all those people?" Danny said in a rather tired and helpless tone. His tone didn't deter Harry's enthusiasm though as he grinned widly and explained.

"Philip and Aurora are Madeline's mum and dad. Xavier is her brother. He's twenty and Julienne is her sister and she's fifteen. Philip is a professor at Beauxbatons and Aurora is a council member of the vela community. She helps veela's come into their inheritance on their sixteenth birthdays and helps explain to people who didn't know they were vela what it is to be a veela. Xavier is training to be a medi-wizard. He is married to this veela called Genevieve. They had to explain to me all about veelan marriage because apparently if you are a veela then you have a soul mate that you have to marry by the time you are twenty else you go mad. Julienne is at school at beauxbatons and she's really fun to be around. Though she's terrible when it comes to taking care of me. She's worse than Madeline. Julienne won't let me leave her side incase I get into any trouble. I mean it wasn't MY fault that I accidentally fell into the pond."

"Eet vas your fault 'Arry! You vere being stupide!" Madeline protested giving Harry a playful glare. Harry turned to look at her and grinned.

"Was not my fault! How was I to know that there was a giant squid in that pond. I was trying to skim the stones on the water and the squid grabbed me!"

"Hey!" Danny cried with a grin. "The squid at Hogwarts did the same thing to me earlier in the year!" The jealousy gone from Danny almost as quickly as it had come and they were all back to being one happy family. Madeline even managed to convince Danny that he should spend Christmas in France with her and that the rest of the Dursleys and Harry should come too so that they could all meet her fiancée.

"Pierre is really nice. He's really serious though but he's nice. He likes making sure I stay out of trouble." Harry said rolling his eyes as everyone else laughed and joked about how Harry managed to find trouble just like Danny did.

Danny explained his whole story to Harry. Danny told him all about the tasks and getting the stone. He even told him how his scar hurt when Quirrell and Voldemort were near and how Quirrell couldn't bare to touch him.

"But why? Why couldn't he touch you?"

"Dumbledore said it was because mum died to save me…us. When she died, Dumbledore told me, her love protected me and since Voldemort is so evil he can't bear to touch something so pure and wonderful as love." Dudley scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"That sounds really bad. It's like all that sappy stuff on the horrible romance films Madeline and Mum watch." That caused a round of indignant protests and laughter to go around the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - Do I really have to do a disclaimer at the start of each chapter? Fine, I don't own, never have and never will.**

**Chapter 7 – Summer Holidays**

The summer holidays passed by reasonably quickly for the Potter boys and Dudley. In between studying with Madeline and going out with old friends the boys had barely any free time. Three weeks into the holidays Madeline invited the family back to the manor in France. She explained that her family had gone on holiday so the place would be empty apart from the house elves. After an argument over how wrong it was to intrude on other peoples homes when they weren't away Madeline managed to sway Petunia and Vernon into seeing things her way.

"Ziz vould give ze boys chance to play Quidditch. Zere are vards around ze manor so zey can't be seen." The boys were very excited about that and Petunia and Vernon eventually caved.

"But only for a week!" Vernon tried to be stern in the face of threetwelve year old boys puppy eyes.

"Two weeks."

"One week!"

"Week and a half!"

"Oh for the love of…" Vernon stopped the following words with a roll of his eyes. "Go clear it with Madeline."

"YAY!" Vernon had promptly received three overly enthusiastic hugs from three overly excited boys before they scampered off.

"No Dudley! You hold it like this!" Danny grabbed Dudleys hands and repositioned his grip on he Cleansweep. Once Danny was satisfied he gave Dudley a small glare. "Now don't move your hands."

"Okay Danny." Dudley rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Now push off lightly and hover it for awhile. Don't let go, don't fall off and DON'T push off too hard." Dudley grinned and nodded. For once Dudley did as Danny instructed and rose from the floor and hovered the broom.

"Wow." Dudley grinned.

"It's great isn't it? Now, move around **slowly **for a bit. Don't go too far from the ground because I don't want you to fall." Dudley nodded and gripped the broom hard zooming across the garden. "DUDLEY! I TOLD YOU TO GO SLOWLY!" Danny raged stomping over to Harry angrily.

Harry was standing nearby with Hedwig perched happily on his shoulder. Harry snickered at Danny's anger and Dudley's flying. Danny's Nimbus 2000 was leaning against the chair Harry was stood by along with another Cleansweep. Danny snatched his broom up quickly and ordered it 'up' before swinging his leg over the thing.

"Danny I don't think you should…" Too late. Harry watched as Danny shot off across the garden after Dudley. As soon as the plump blonde boy saw Danny chasing him he darted off leaving Harry to watch a broomstick chase around the Tremaine garden.

It took an hour before Dudley gave up and Danny and he landed. Harry was still petting Hedwig but feeding her some owl treats he's apparently summoned using a spell Madeline had taught him. Harry laughed at the state of both Dudley's and Danny's hair. The windswept locks were messier than usual and as Petunia saw the state the boys were in she practically screamed and told Madeline to summon her a hair brush immediately.

"OW! Mum that hurts! Leave me alone!" Harry burst into hysterical laughter as he watched Petunia tackle the knotted hair and Danny run away to hide somewhere with Vernon. Madeline crossed tha patio and stood next to Harry wrapping an arm around the short raven haired boy's shaking shoulders.

"'Ow are you feeling 'Arry? Fine I 'ope?"

"I'm good. It was fun to watch them."

"Did you not 'ave a go?" Harry shook his head trying his best to control his laughter. Madeline clicked her tongue at Harry and none too gently pushed him out onto the field.

"Madeline?"

"Jus' because you aren't well doesn't mean you cannot 'ave a go. Come, I shall show you."

"B-b-but what if…"

"Don' be stupide! I vill be with you, eef anything 'appens I shall bring you straight back down!" Madeline then didn't give Harry much of a chance to protest as she commanded a broom to hover next to her and scowled at Harry until the boy hastily climbed onto it. Madeline slid onto another broom and made Harry copy how to correctly hold the broom. Harry copied though his hands shook with nervousness. Showing Madeline his shaking hands in concern Harry received another impatient click of the tongue.

"Don' be stupide! You are jus' nervous. Now, after three ve shall push off a little bit. Got it? Bonne! Une, deux, trios!" Harry swallowed nervously and pushed off from the ground. In his nervousness Harry pushed a little too hard off the ground and went zooming into the air. Not hearing the worried yells of Madeline Harry continued rising.

The wind blew through his hair and rustled his robes as Harry rose up and up. The wind took Harry's nervousness and replaced it with a strange feeling of belonging. Smiling to himself and forgetting about his earlier worries Harry levelled his broom before diving towards the floor in a dive that had Madeline and Petunia screaming. At the last moment Harry pulled out of the dive and rose again. Grinning like a mad man Harry flew around the garden. There was nothing to be worried about with flying, for some reason being sat on a broomstick and flying wildly through the air felt natural to him.

"I wonder if this is what Danny felt like…"


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer - not mine.

Notes: Sorry it took a week...even though I missed school most of this week because of the forth Artemis Fowl Book I borrowed I still didn't finis this chapter till today. Hopefullyby the next chapter I will have Harry's problem announced and Harry enrolled in school. I was also thinking of not really covering book 3 that much but spend a little more time with Harry at Madeline's house before 4th year. Is that okay? I hope you wont mind what is wrong with Harry.

**Chapter 8 – End of the Summer Holidays**

Harry and Danny's birthdays flew past and were relatively normal. On the morning they received presents then went for a family day out to a theme park with just the family. Madeline stayed home during that time so she could be with her fiancée. Soon though the months of the summer holidays were over and Danny was getting ready to go back to school. Day before leaving though Vernon and Petunia were holding a small dinner party and Dudley, Danny and Harry had all been sent to bed early. Dudley and Harry lay fast asleep but Danny lay wide awake and flipping through the pages of Quidditch Through the Ages. Suddenly there was a loud 'pop' sound and Danny shot up straight and looked sharply around the room. He didn't have to look far because there at the end of his bed was the weirdest looking creature he'd ever seen.

"What are you?" Danny asked not bothering to be polite. The creature's wide eyes glanced nervously around the room before settling on Danny again. The eyes were wide and fearful but also full of determination. Bowing low the creature spoke.

"So long has Dobby wanted to meet master Daniel Potter Sir…such honour it is…" Danny frowned in confusion.

"Uh…Thank you…" He said uncertainly. "I think." Danny added under his breath.

"You is famous sir…even among us house elves you is famous. Such an honour! Dobby so lucky!" The creature chirped and Danny thought he was going to start bouncing on the spot or wake up Dudley or Harry.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you but why are you here Dobby? And could you be quiet because my brother is sleeping." Dobby's eyes went even wider, if that was possible, and he snapped a finger over his lips in the universal sign for 'shh'.

"Dobby has come to warn you master Daniel Potter Sir. You must not go back to Hogwarts sir. If he goes back he will be in mortal danger!"

"I have to go back! My friends are there and I have to learn! I have to go for my brother and for Dudley! I have to!"

"No sir! Mustn't go back! Mortal danger! No! No!" Dobby started shaking his head violently from side to side and continued saying 'no' with increasing volume. Danny tried to shush him and shoo him but nothing worked until something stirred on the bed besides him.

"Dan…wha's goin' on?" Harry's sleep thickened voice muttered groggily. Danny spun to look over at Harry who was rolling onto his back,

"Nothing Harry. Just reading bad news in Quidditch. Nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep."

"Okay." Danny turned back to Dobby once Harry had rolled over again and his breathing evened out. Narrowing his eyes at the house elf Danny glared warningly.

"I will be going to Hogwarts. I thank you for the warnings but there are many people at Hogwarts so I doubt much can happen to me without another person finding out immediately about it. Besides, if there is something big going down at Hogwarts then I shall come home. End of discussion. You can't stop me. I have to go."

"But sir…"

"No Dobby. I have to go. Thank you for warning me, I shall keep a look out. If you ever need a favour ask me and I shall help but I must go back to Hogwarts, at least for a little bit." Dobby sighed and hung his head. Danny suddenly found his heart weighed down with guilt. Smiling weakly Danny tried to get the house elfs attention once more. "Come visit me at Hogwarts okay? It would be nice to see you again, without any warnings though."

"I will try sir. You is most brave, most gracious. Better go else masters will have Dobby iron his ears again…" Dobby disappeared with that same 'pop' noise he arrived with and Danny felt piteous. Putting his book on the bedside table Danny laid down under the covers and tried to get to sleep all the while thinking over the warning and Dobby.

_Dear all._

_You know you had to drop me off at the station to catch the train on my own? Well me and Ron met up and couldn't get through the barrier so we had to use Ron's Dad's flying Ford Fiesta to get to Hogwarts. We followed the train tracks to Hogwarts but I have a feeling hat there was a reason for people not being allowed to drive till they were seventeen. Ron crashed the car into the Whomping Willow. When we finally got free of the car, the crazy blue Ford drove itself into the Forbidden Forest._

_Snape caught us though and we nearly got expelled but thankfully that didn't happen and they didn't take house points either because I managed to convince them that school hadn't started yet so technically they couldn't take house points. I mean all we did was fly the car to school. We couldn't get through the barrier and we HAD to get here! We got left with detention and don't even bother telling me that I deserve it!_

_Ron's younger sister Ginny has started school with us this year and she got put in Gryffindor too! I can't wait to see what'll happen for the rest of the year._

_Danny._

_**To Harry.**_

_**Detention was horrible! I had to help this stupid teacher called Lockhart (he's taking Defence) write to his fans! He's so stupid. He thinks he's the eight wonder of the world!**_

_**Anyway, say 'hi' to Madeline for me and make sure she lets you go flying. You're a brilliant flyer! Just promise to not do any dangerous stunts like the one you pulled a few weeks ago and you'll be fine.**_

_**Better go, I have a potions essay to do and an essay on why Lockhart is such a 'star'. Honestly, pathetic or what!**_

_**Love Danny.**_

_Harry,_

_Can I stay for Christmas? It's just I've been invited to a ghost's birthday or dead-day party and I promised I'd go if I could. Would that be okay?_

_Danny_

_**Harry,**_

_**Tell aunty and uncle thanks for me? Nearly headless Nick is pleased I can go.**_

_**Oi, you remember I told you that the caretaker Filch had a cat called Mrs Norris? Well that cat was found petrified in the hall way and Filch tried to blame me for it all because I was coming along the corridor after a detention with Lockhart. There was also a message on the wall. It said something about the Chamber of Secrets being reopened and for enemies of the heir beware or something stupid like that. Everyone thinks it's me now because I spoke Parsesltongue to a snake in duelling club.**_

_**Better go. I have homework to do. Teachers are real slave drivers.**_

_**Danny.**_

_Harry._

_The party was boring and I'm kind of upset I decided to stay here for Christmas. But, on my way back from the party we, Ron and I, found a ghost petrified and Justin, a boy in my year, petrified. It was horrible. Dumbledore asked me whether there was anything I wanted to tell him but I mean how would I know anything about what's going on! I'm not the one doing it!_

_Danny._

_**Can't talk much Harry. Hagrid's been arrested, I got hit by a bludger in Quidditch and Colin Creevey the boy with the annoying camera has been petrified. Dobby visited me again, told me it was him who stopped me and Ron getting onto the platform and that it was his bludger that hit me. I could have killed him! The nerve of that house elf!**_

_**Anyway, well done on beating Madeline in that duel. How's potions with Sidonie now? Any better than they were?**_

_**Danny.**_

_To Danny,_

_Potions with Sidonie are great now. She is much nicer than she was before but she said that she was only being mean because she was upset about her fiancée cheating on her or what ever. Suffice to say her now ex-boyfriend is now enjoying his time as a bat chained in the sunny conservatory._

_About the petrifying at school, perhaps you should go home or come to France. I'm sure Madeline won't mind and I know Auntie and Uncle would like for you to be safe. Think about it._

_Love Harry._

_**You'll never believe it Harry! Lockhart was a fake! He never did all those things he talked about. Let me start at the beginning. Ginny got taken by the heir of Slytherin into the Chamber. Ron and I went to see Hermione who has been petrified and we found a piece of paper in her hand that talked about Basilisk snake and how it's eyes can kill people with a single look but would only petrify them should the person see only the reflection of the eyes. That all made sense because Hermione had a mirror in her hand, Colin had the camera, Justin had the ghost but since a ghost can't die it just got petrified and Mrs Norris had the water on the floor.**_

_**Anyway, at the bottom of the piece of paper Hermione had was the word pipes. The basilisk was using the pipes to get around Hogwarts. So, Ron and I figured that the person who died when the chamber was last reopened had never left the bathroom they died in so it must have been Myrtle. We went to Lockhart only to see he was running away. We took his wand and made him go down to Myrtle's bathroom with us after he told us that he never really did those things. Myrtle told us how she died and we found a picture of a snake on one of the taps. I spoke parseltongue and the sinks moved out of the way revealing a tunnel. Ron, Lockhart and I went down the tunnel and Lockhart tried to obliterate us using Ron's wand. The spell backfired because Ron's wand is broken and Lockhart lost all his memories. There was a cave in and I got separated from Ron and so I went to find Ginny.**_

_**When I found Ginny Tom Riddle, the boy whose Diary I found, said she was dying and then told me that HE was Lord Voldemort. He took my wand and called the basilisk out. Fawkes the Phoenix blinded the phoenix and I pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting Hat and killed the Basilisk. But, I got one of it's fangs stuck in my arm. Fawkes healed me because phoenix tears have healing powers and if Fawkes hadn't have healed me then I would have died! Anyway, I used the fang to get rid of Tom Riddle by stabbing it into the diary. Tom disappeared and Ginny woke up.**_

_**Then a bit later Lucius Malfoy came to Hogwarts and had a go at the Headmaster. Since the diary was at Hogwarts because of Lucius Malfoy I offered to return it to him. I put my sock inside the diary gave the book to Malfoy who threw the sock away and Dobby caught it. So Dobby is now free of Malfoy and he made Malfoy fall down the stairs when protecting me.**_

_**In the vial attached is Basilisk venom. I thought perhaps you'd like some and there's another vial for the Tremains and for Sidonie. Don't spill it Harry, it's very dangerous. See you in five weeks!**_

_**Danny.**_

Harry just finished reading Danny's letter with a smile. He was proud of his brother even if Danny was stupid he was very brave. He'd leave the telling off to Aunt Petunia when she'd read Danny's letter but for now he was going to show Sidonie and Madeline their two vials of Basilisk venom. Leaving his own on the desk next to his wand Harry jumped out of his chair and ran downstairs. Unbeknown to him the vial he left on his desk fell over and the glass shattered disappearing completely. Some of the very runny liquid spilled onto his wand that soaked the venom into the wood whilst some spilled onto Harry's hair brush.


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

Hey, sorry it took a while but I've been busy and ill and all sorts has been going on including the contract on my house being exchanged! YAY! Anyway, I'm a day late, I was hoping to get this written and posted yesterday but it never happened. Anyway, I'm sorry that the first prat of this chapter is about things in general. When I first wrote this chapter I spent a little time on the whole 'basilisk venom in hairbrush thing' then got rid of it so you'll have to wait to find out what happens. It isn't that exciting. Anyway, enough of my jabbering. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Year 3 Winter Term**

Upon Danny's arrival at home he suffered through a very long, and very repeated, lecture on how dangerous what he did was but at the end of every lecture came praise. After the major ego deflation Danny promptly had it re-inflated with statements such as 'it must have been terrible for you', 'you were so brave' and 'just how powerful are you'. The summer holidays were used this time as a completely magic free break. Even Madeline refrained from using her magic though she did so under heavy protest. Like the summer holidays previously, the spare time flew by and before long Danny was back at Hogwarts and Harry went back out to France with Madeline.

In between Harry's 'things' or 'fits' as they could be called Harry studied magic with Madeline, her mother Aurora, her brothers fiancée Genevieve and her brother Xavier who taught him in between his own training. Harry learned basic medi-magic from Xavier and could now heal broken bones and internal wounds with both magic spells and potions depending on what he wanted to learn. Genevieve taught Harry herbology and divination since those were her favourite subjects.

Pierre, Madeline's fiancée also taught Harry when he came over for weekends and evening meals. Harry would learn a different spell every time Pierre visited though whilst Harry learnt them he couldn't always perform them. Pierre, since he was a trained Auror he taught Harry more defence and attack spells than Madeline taught Harry.

When Julienne came home from school in half term and end of term holidays Harry learned magic to change his appearance both spells that created an illusion and actual spells to change what he looked like. His favourite of these spells was the French charm to lengthen his hair and clear his already clear skin. When Julienne told Harry he was getting really girlie Harry just shrugged it off and blamed it on the fact that he'd been around Madeline, Genevieve and Julienne too much and that he was still a boy despite his long, elbow length hair.

Harry's magic strengthened beyond belief over the first few months back in France. Since the summer holidays any spells he used often needed toning down magic wise. His hair lengthening spells were so powerful that unless Harry dulled down the magic used then his hair would be sweeping the floor. Harry's summoning spells had not just one pillow but five pillows flying towards him and his banishing spells managed to send one of the tables in the mock classroom through the window as well as the pillow on the table. No-one could figure out what caused this magical booster but Philip, Madeline's father, seemed to know something.

Danny, at Hogwarts, was having a quiet year for once. Nothing had happened, except being warned that a certain Sirius Black was on the loose and after Danny. The now thirteen year old just shrugged this off though, after all Sirius Black couldn't be worse than Voldemort and Hogwarts was still the safest place to be. By the time Christmas came around though Danny was a little uncertain as to how safe he was. Sirius Black had nearly killed Ron after all and had terrified the Fat Lady. Deciding to go home for the Christmas holidays Danny and Harry spent most of their time learning more magic in France which seemed to have become the Dursleys second favourite place in the world, second only of course to their family home.

Since Danny was particularly bad at potions they all spent most of the time in the potions labs. Harry whizzed his way through the potions they were creating though he had an insufferable habit, insufferable only to Danny that he hummed when he made his potion. Danny did everything as correctly as he could though his potion never seemed to turn out right though, he had to admit that he found it a lot easier to read the instructions when they were as clearly labelled as the book in front of him was. Since Snape generally had the class work from the board and Danny's eyesight wasn't brilliant he tended to miss out certain parts though reading out of a book where the writing didn't mould together was a lot easier for him. Dudley, who had insisted on helping and making a potion, required Madeline to be right there next to him all the time because he didn't know the first thing about potion making. Dudley had just managed to explode his potion for the third time in the last hour when the door slammed open very loudly making the occupants of the room turn to stare at the doorway in surprise.

There in the doorway stood a tall woman, standing about 5foot 11inches, with long black hair that fell all the way to her waist in a long thick black braid. She had a nose with a slight hook but it wasn't so severe that you'd notice it. Her black eyebrows were perfectly symmetrical and neatly done. She had very, very dark eyes though. Danny observed they were probably black again. The woman wore a black skirt with dainty black high heels and a black top making her pale skin stand out. However, the open robe she wore was a pale pink.

"Vat iz all zis banging in 'ere!" The woman complained with a scowl. Danny immediately wanted to recoil and Dudley stuttered for a while reminding Danny painfully of Neville Longbottom in his classes. Madeline was about to answer the woman when a small teenager with long black hair ran up to the woman and hugged her.

"Sidonie! I've missed you!" Harry said as he hugged the woman. She, Sidonie, immediately relaxed and her scowl softened. Hugging him tightly Sidonie then released him and ran her fingers experimentally through his long, silky black hair.

"Bonjour Harry." Sidonie said with a gentle smile. Whilst Sidonie had in fact been raised in France with French as a first language she was also a brilliant English speaker and always managed to pronounce words precisely with only a little bit of her French heritage showing through. However, when she was angry she tended to revert to very French accented English words as Harry well knew. "I hope you are well."

"Very well Sidonie! Danny, Dudley and I were just practising our potions." Sidonie raised a perfect eyebrow questioningly.

"Really. So where is this Danny and Dudley? They are your brothers are they not?" Harry nodded and took the woman's hand pulling her towards the other boys. Grinning at each of his brothers Harry introduced them.

"Sidonie, this is Danny Potter and Dudley." He said pointing to each respectively. "Danny, Dudley, this is Sidonie Snape. She teaches me Potions."

"Très bien! I've been hoping to meet you both for a long time. Harry speaks so highly of you!" The woman said smiling at each of the boys. When her eyes landed on the smoking caldron in front of Dudley however her expression darkened and she scanned Dudley with her now narrowed eyes. "Why is your caldron smoking Dudley?"

"Because I didn't make it right?"

"Indeed." Danny was painfully reminded of his potions professor at Hogwarts. "But what did you do wrong?"

"I don't know…" Dudley looked down at his feet so he missed the angry expression that crossed over Sidonie's face. Luckily for Dudley Madeline quickly interrupted.

"He's a muggle Sidonie and this was his very first time in front of a caldron. I haven't let him do this before but today he insisted so he could spend time with Danny and Harry." Sidonie immediately relaxed and her stance became friendly again as a smile broke out on her face.

"A muggle managed to make this? Well, you've done rather well for someone with no magic." Dudley's head snapped up sharply in amazement. Sidonie didn't notice though as she had walked forwards and was leaning over the potion and potions book with her arm wrapped around Dudley's shoulder. "Ah! I see, you added the seeds before the weed. If you'd done the weeds first then they would have cushioned the seeds and stopped the explosion from when the potion touched them. Come, I'll help you this time Dudley and we shall get it right!"

Madeline quickly got out of the way since Sidonie had immediately got a look on her face that showed she was a woman on a mission and shouldn't be interrupted from this job. Harry gave Danny a grin before bouncing back to his caldron and Danny just watched in amazement as Sidonie got Dudley a new caldron and they painfully slowly started to re-prepare the ingredients.

"Best get back to your potion Danny." Madeline scolded. "Eef you leave it for much longer it will become useless."

"Oh right!" Danny jumped and continued with his potion. Three hours later Harry left the room with Madeline and Sidonie, Dudley and Danny left the room after they'd finished the potions they were making. They'd done a lot that day though. Danny had successfully made five potions and Dudley, with Sidonie's help had made three. Both boys learnt a lot with Sidonie there. Madeline had been great, they had nothing against her teaching, but it was obvious that Sidoine was much better at potions that the other French girl/woman. Danny and Dudley learnt a lot about the different properties each ingredient had and why certain ingredients had to be used in order to prevent explosions or the wrong reactions. It was wonderful and Danny found that potions weren't so bad…when you didn't have the Hogwarts potions master as a teacher. There was a problem with Sidonie though. Danny could finally see where Harry got that annoying habit of humming while he worked. Sidonie hummed and sang softly in between instructions to Dudley. Dudley found it embarrassing but Danny found it annoying. The only good thing about it was that Sidonie and Harry both had nice singing voices.

"You know, I've never liked potions." Danny admitted as Sidonie lead them down the corridor to find Madeline and Harry. Sidonie turned to him in shock,

"Really? Why not? You seemed to enjoy them just then."

"Well, normally I have a horrible teacher. He doesn't like me at all and always takes points off my house for the smallest of things. That and we don't work from the books, we work from the black boards and I have real trouble reading what's written there. All the words seem to just mould together and even if I copy them down I miss out instructions because I can't read what's written there."

"Oh dear, that's not good. Who's your teacher? Maybe I know him?" Sidonie offered with the sincerest of expressions on her face. Danny gave her a weak smile.

"Professor Snape." Sidonie's expression went from sincere to outrage.

"Professor Severus Snape at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry perhaps?" Danny nodded weakly afraid of the anger in the woman's eyes. "Vell, I shall be 'having vords vith my brozer! When do you have to catch the train back to 'Ogvarts?" She said reverting back to her French accent in her anger.

"January third." Sidonie nodded and steared the boys away again.

"I shall be taking you straight to Hogwarts so I can have words with my…brother."

* * *

Okay. I need two decisions to be made by you if that's okay. Basically, it has been suggested that Dudley has magic. He's already ridden a broom and has made potions with Sidonie but I need to know whether you think he should get a wand and study spells and such. If the answer's yes then should he go to Hogwarts as well. I'll leave this up to you because it works for meeither way. 

The second thing is that in the next few chapters (either the one coming up or the one after) I'll tell you about Harry's 'illness'. Now the thing with the illness is that it's not dangerous hence Harry can go to Hogwarts. What I want you to decide is whether Harry should go to Hogwarts at the end of the holidays for the rest of 3rd year or whether he should wait until 4th year to go. Either way it works for me but I hadn't decided when he should go.

Please write a review and give your answers. (Technically I asked three things when I meant to ast two but hey, you'll get over it.) Thank you!

Gemloux


	9. Chapter 9

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Notes: **Okay, this isn't the chapter where I reveal what is wrong with Harry but I drop another clue. I also had an aweful lot of trouble writing this chapter. Tricky, tricky, tricky. As a result I think the chapter is not very good standard but it will have to do. Anyway, since I've finished this chapter I'm off to write the next one. You may have to wait a while for what's wrong with Harry though. I might be able to put it in the next chapter but I'm not sure yet.

Okay, I asked you all for your opinions at the end of the last chapter. I used the results to write this chapter today. It looks like Harry is going to wait until 4th year to go to Hogwarts. That works out fine for me anyway it just means that finding out what's wrong with Harry is going to be delayed because I have to write the end of 3rd year. Haha, look what your choices did. I'm sorry…shouldn't make fun cus then you won't like my story or review anymore.

Next thing. The name Xavier. When I picked this name for Madeline's brother I had completely forgotten about the xmen's Xavier…I'm just a little bit blonde. Anyway, Madeline's brother's name is said Za-vee-ay. The 'Za' bit being pronounced the same way the 'xa' is in Alexander. It's a French name, according to my sources.

No, Harry isn't a veela…but as another clue he almost is but it's not in his blood. Okay that's just bad on my part. When I made this fic to begin with Harry was going to be more veela…but I changed my mind for the time being.

Do you want relationships in this fic? I hadn't thought about them, I just thought about Danny, Harry and the whole Voldemort thingamybobber. Tell me what you want. Relationship yes? No? Just so you know though, I'm not so good at writing relationship fics…

**On with the chapter now! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 – End of Christmas.**

Christmas day was a remarkable day for the two families in France. They opened presents in the gigantic family lounge next to a roaring fire and a large Christmas tree. The presents came in huge piles and each person received no less than ten presents each. The presents ranged from chocolates and flowers to very rare potions ingredients and expensive jewellery for both the men and the women. The boys were currently over in the corner of the room pouring over a defensive charms book for spells to try out and the adults were watching with indulgent grins.

"Oh! Lets try this one! It would be really useful!" Danny cried out pointing to the book excitedly. Dudley agreed with him but Harry spoke out.

"But Danny, it's a very advanced charm. We aren't going to be able to do it, we aren't powerful enough!"

"Don't be daft Harry, of course we can manage it." Dudley then proceeded to ignore his brother as he and his cousin concentrated on the passage in the book. Harry rolled his eyes and sat back crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest and watched as his brother and cousin worked out how to do it.

"Says you need a really happy memory." Danny said frowning in thought. "It has to be strong."

"How about the time Hermione came back after being petrified?" Dudley suggested. Danny thought about it with a smile and said it should work. Studying the incantation the boys practised saying it over and over again for a while. Dudley, having spent a lot of time learning Latin at school and with Madeline, was very quick to get the incantations pronunciation right. One Dudley had it how he believed it was to be said he told Danny and helped him practise.

"But don't you have to do both together? Can you even manage to multitask Danny?" Dudley teased with a wide grin. Danny glared half heartedly at Dudley before puffing his chest out and standing in a dramatic pose.

"Of course I can! I'm the mighty Danny! I can do anything!" He declared with a strange glint in his eye. Dudley stared at him before both he and Harry broke down into fits of laughter. Danny grinned at them and relaxed back down to look over the book.

"Come on, I'll give it ago. Had we better go outside for this?"

"Oh no Danny…you can practise in 'ere. Eet is too cold to be going outside." Madeline announced from her seat with her fiancée. Danny shrugged and clambered to his feet holding out a hand to Dudley to help him up as Harry stood holding the book and reading through the passage. His irritation gone Harry wanted to help Danny get this spell right.

"Okay, so all I need is to think of my happy memory and say the incantation right?" Danny looked at Dudley for confirmation and the boy nodded and looked over at Harry. Harry didn't realise they were waiting for him to agree too as he was busy reading. After finally sensing their stares Harry jerked his head up.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Do I only need the incantation and the happy thought?" Harry started nodding slowly before shaking his head.

"Oh no! No, it says you need the hand movement too. Look." Harry turned the book around and pointed to a smaller paragraph on the page. Danny groaned and turned around slightly. He didn't like wand movements, he could never do them. Dudley read the passage over quickly and nodded thoughtfully.

"That shouldn't be too hard." He announced. "Taking Harry's wand from the boys pocket before the thirteen year old realised Dudley grabbed Danny's shoulders and turned him around so he was facing Dudley. "Like this I think."

Danny and Dudley practised with the wands and without the words before Dudley declared that Danny should be able to manage it now. Danny nodded and concentrated on his happy thought. Waving the wand Danny said the incantation.

"Expecto Patronum." He said clearly pronouncing each syllable how he and Dudley had practised. Nothing happened. All three boys waited for something to happen but nothing did.

"You did it wrong. You waved the wand the wrong way. Do it like this! You're meant to wave it to the left then say the words just before you end the wave." Dudley said holding out Harry's wand. "Expecto patonum."

White sparks flew out the end of Harry's wand and to the floor no sooner had the incantation left Dudley's lips. Danny stared at Dudley in amazement and awe.

"Dud, how did you do that?" Madeline and Petunia flew out of their seats and over to the children. Madeline grabbed Dudley's hand that was still holding the wand and Petunia wrapped her arms around Dudley as if trying to shield him from some unknown attacker.

"How did that happen? What's going on?" Petunia whispered desperately. Philip Tremaine, Madeline's father, rose from his seat slowly and walked over to them just as Madeline answered Petunia.

"Eet appears zat Dudley is not jus' a muggle, 'e ees a wizard too." She said looking at Dudley with confusion and awe battling over her features.

"But how!" Insisted Petunia. "He has never been able to do it before! He didn't even receive a Hogwarts invitation. He should not be a wizard!" Dudley turned to his mother and tried to calm the hysterical woman down but nothing seemed to help as the woman kept arguing that he shouldn't have magic and it wasn't in his blood.

At the end of a lengthy argument Harry let Dudley try out some other spells on his wand at the recommendation of Philip. Dudley tried easier spells such as the levitation spell and simple transfiguration spells that seemed to work after some intense practise. After over an hours practise for Dudley Philip suggested the poor boy had some rest as he looked dead on his feet. Xavier, Madeline's brother, came over and did some quick spells to check Dudley's health and magic as Dudley lay down on the sofa. Harry sat on the floor next to the sofa as all the adults sat around them on various chairs they had either summoned or that had just been transfigured.

"Vell Petunia, Vernon," Xavier said very slowly as he sat on his seat after casting his spells. "Eet seems Dudley ees a wizard. His magic ees low but eet ees zere. 'E 'as ze same magic levels as his peers though eet ees a little lower I think." Vernon looked amazed and shell shocked at the news and Petunia looked at her son with confusion before looking over to Philip who was leaning forward on his seat with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped between them. His posture screamed of anticipation for a long talk though the glint in his eye told of it being a not so long a chat.

"How?" Petunia breathed unable to push any other words from her mouth as the shock at what they'd just uncovered closed her throat up.

"It is my belief," Philip started, "that Dudley has always been a little magical and that staying here and around the Potters has unlocked his ability. If I understand correctly then Lily, your sister Petunia, was a muggle born witch, am I correct?"

"Yes but what does that…"

"My dear Petunia, Lily was a witch and developed her magic over the years. Perhaps Dudley is just a little late showing his magical abilities or his magic couldn't unlock until a certain time. I am not sure what the real cause is but as I said before it is my belief that Dudley has always been a little bit magical." Philip said. "However, I shall look into this along with the research I am already doing and I shall hopefully have an answer for you soon."

"So…what happens now?" Dudley asked from his spot on the sofa. Petunia stood up and stood next to him stroking his blonde hair.

"Well, I am not sure." Philip admitted. "I shall have to look into that as well. For now though, I suggest we continue to enjoy the day. t is Christmas after all and there should be no work or worry on Christmas."

Dudley got over his tiredness enough to help Danny with the spell. Harry also started trying it out though he couldn't manage much more than a few white ribbons of light coming from the end of his wand. Danny didn't do much better really however the white light out of his wand became a sort of cone shape becoming wider the further out it got.

Harry let himself fall to the ground and flip through the book sighing. "It says here that the spell should create a corporeal form."

"Yeah so? Isn't that what I got?" Danny asked. Harry shook his head gently.

"No, a corporeal form is where it has the shape of something else, something real. Like it could look human or like an animal or even just an object. It is meant to have a form not just a white light."

"Damn." Dudley and Danny swore.

"Like I said, it's an advanced spell and we aren't strong or powerful enough to manage it yet."

"What's it used for?" Dudley snatched the book off of Harry causing the boy to cry out as the paper cut his flesh.

"Ow! Dudley! You just gave me a paper cut." Dudley shrugged not really caring and Harry scowled before grabbing his wand and casting a spell to heal his cut. Danny and Dudley were too busy looking over the page in the book to notice that after Harry had cast the spell he went pale and fled the room.

"Oh, here it is. The Patronus spell is used to protect the caster from the effects of a Dementor. A Dementor's presence is enough to make any person within the vicinity to remember all their worst and most unhappy memories whilst the Dementors suck the happiness out of them. A dementor can virtually chill the area and the people around it and the Patronus spell is the only defensive spell against them. The spell creates a shield out of the pure, happy memory chosen by the caster. This shield is impossible for any dementor to break through or get past however the shield is hard to make and hard to withstand."

"Damn! That would be really useful. I'm gonna practise some more okay Harry? Harry?" The boys then noticed Harry's absence before running from the room having imagined what had happened.

The three of the boys spent almost every day playing with their magic. Occasionally they'd spend the time with Petunia and Vernon but since the pair loved all three of them dearly they encouraged them to practise their magic especially for Dudley to practise. Dudley soon found that practising Charms was his favourite subject where as Danny always argued that Defence against the Dark Arts was his favourite. Harry didn't have a real favourite though it was obvious he adored potions and ancient runes. Madeline tried to teach Danny and Dudley ancient runes but the pair of them never got it. They liked it occasionally but if they weren't in the mood there was no point in Madeline even trying, after all they were teenagers now. Luckily they both understood Arithmancy and she'd been teaching them that over the last few holidays.

One skill that both Danny and Dudley vastly improved on over the holiday was potions. Madeline often taught them but on the odd occasion Sidonie dropped by they had an extremely intense lesson that they enjoyed a whole lot more than when just Madeline taught them. As it was Sidonie was a very good teacher. She had relaxed with them and was joking and laughing with them throughout the class. The only problem with Sidonie was her extremely bad habit of humming, whistling or singing songs when she was brewing the potions. Since the first class with Sidonie and Harry's bad singing habits Danny and Dudley had found that they enjoyed the gentle humming or the soft songs and no longer found it annoying.

A week later on January the second the whole Dursley, Tremaine and what was left of the Potter family were sat at the dining table discussing what was to happen the next day. Dudley had spent the last week with Danny and Harry and Madeline and they all practised their magic. Dudley's power was still weak compared to Harry and Danny's as Dudley's power had only just been unlocked according to Philip. Dudley was, however, about the same level as someone in the year below Danny and Harry were in. Madeline said that as Dudley practised more his magic would get more powerful.

"I am taking Danny to school and that is non-negotiable. I have to talk to my brother." Sidonie exclaimed in a fierce tone leaving no room for argument. Everyone nodded.

"Very well, Miss Snape will take Danny. What of Dudley and Harry?" Vernon asked glancing over at the other two boys who were reading over a page in a book they'd gotten for Christmas. This time it was one of Harry's Ancient Runes books. They were copying the different runes out of the 'Dictionary of Runes' onto stones and small pebbles they'd picked up off of the beach the previous day. Sure, it was winter and it was very cold but the boys went to the beach anyway and collected the stones.

"I think that we should see about getting them enrolled to Hogwarts soon. It would be a shame for Harry to not go to school and with Dudley discovering his own magic it would be best for him to go to school too." Sidonie suggested.

"Maybe that would be best, after all he can't exactly go back to a normal school now can he not when he can cast spells and what with the risk of accidental bursts of magic." Petunia added making her husband nod though he didn't look to happy about the idea of Dudley dropping out of Smeltings school. Madeline tapped her lips thoughtfully with one finger.

"I am not sure zat eet would be a good idea for Dudley to go to 'Ogvarts." Madeline said slowly weighing her words as she said them. The adults turned their attention to her and she explained. "Vell, 'Arry 'as 'ad deux years with me and ve 'ave worked very 'ard. 'Arry vould be ready for 'Ogwarts but for Dudley? I think not. 'E vould not be to dee same level as ees peers und dat could be very upsetting. Let me teach him and get him up to ze right level then send eem to school."

"That sounds…okay." Madeline's father said after a brief moment of silence spent weighing the options. Philip nodded as if coming to a conclusion. "Yes, I believe that would be a brilliant idea. Madeline can teach Dudley in all the subjects covered in Hogwarts so he can attend as quickly as possible. He has some catching up to do if he is to go to class with his age group."

"Very well, Vernon and I will withdraw Dudley from Smeltings and Madeline can teach him full time. Make sure you cover no more subject matter than is needed. Cover all the basic and compulsory subjects and then two of Dudley's choice just like what Danny had to do at the end of last year. Okay?" Madeline nodded to Petunia whose stern gaze melted away and she smiled softly and appreciatively at the young woman she'd come to think of as part of the family. "Now as for Harry…"

"Contact Dumbledore about getting Harry enrolled." Philip suggested snapping his fingers for a house elf to get him some parchment and a quill.

"Contact him how?" Vernon said.

"In exactly the same way as you talked to Danny, letter by owl."

"No!" Sidonie said sharply. "I have a better idea. I am going to take Danny to Hogwarts am I not?" At the nods she received she continued. "I shall take Harry too and I shall talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. That way he can see Harry in person and all the information needed for enrolment can be sorted out since I know Harry well anyway."

"Sounds like a plan." Petunia said with a frown and very slow words. "I give you permission then so long as you get Harry back safely after you've spoken to Dumbledore. Even if Harry gets enrolled straight away and has to attend straight away I want to see him before he leaves for good. He can go but he must come back."

"Sounds good. Harry, what do you think?" Harry jerked his head up to look at Sidonie who waved a hand around gesturing to what had been said whilst not actually saying anything else. Harry stared then he shrugged.

"I really don't mind, I'll just do as I'm told." He said before looking back at the book and continuing to carve the rune into the pebble with his wand.

"There, that's settled then. I shall go warn the Headmaster of out arrival tomorrow." Sidonie announced standing up and walking proudly out of the room. Philip shook his head but waved his hand allowing everyone else to dismiss themselves. He, Madeline, Petunia and Vernon walked out of the dining room together and settled in a smaller lounge that was decorated in reds, browns and gold to give it a more homely feeling.

"Now, Dudley is going to need a wand if he is to start his lessons with Madeline. I suggest we go to London to get an Ollivander's wand. The French wands are okay however Ollivander does have remarkable wands and since Dudley is English I recommend one of those. Perhaps a day trip to Diagonally in about a week would be okay? That should give us plenty of time to sort out Dudley's classes ec cetera."

"That sounds okay." Vernon agreed. "Dudley would like his own wand rather than having to borrow Harry's. Danny's wand doesn't work for him. I assume that has something to do with the wand chooses the wizard."

"Yes that is true. On that note, I thought you ought to know I've made some more progress with my research. If what I've found so far is anything to go by I believe that Dudley's sudden magical abilities is linked to Harry's problem." Petunia shuffled further forwards in her seat and looked anxious for Philip to continue. Philip chuckled. "I am afraid I am not completely certain what I've found is correct however it does seem to fit. I need only research a little more, I don't want to get your hopes up at all."

"So you aren't going to tell us what you have found so far?" Vernon said a little irritated.

"No I am not. I will soon though, I swear it. I just have to do some more research and if I am mistaken in my thoughts then I wouldn't want you disappointed. Anyway, if I tell you what it might be and what needs to be looked out for in Harry's activities can behaviour then you will probably see those things and then everything will be biased. Just keep doing as you have done and report anything strange straight to me."

"Very well. I take it Dudley and maybe Harry too will be staying here in France to learn and not back to Privet Drive?"

"Yes, eef zat is acceptable." Madeline said smiling softly. The Dursleys nodded.

"It won't be long now my friends. Soon, I have a feeling I shall have all the answers soon. We are so close."

* * *

I'm sorry I didn't tell you Harry's problem. Soon though, we are so close okay? anyway, review now and I'll get the next chapter to you soon. I'm gonna go write it now... 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11 – To Friends, to Harry, To Evil Family.**

On Platform nine and three quarters Danny pulled his trunk into a compartment with the help of a weightless charm courtesy of Sidonie. Slumping into his chair Danny leant his head back against the seat. Harry gracefully sat down and relaxed on the seat opposite Danny whilst Sidonie threw herself onto the seat and pulled a book out of a pocket in her robes.

Sidonie was wearing a plaid skirt that came only to mid thigh showing off her long slender legs. Her top was a plain black vest top and her boots came up to her knees also in black. She wore robes that reached her ankles that were a deep blue the same colour as the tartan on her skirt. Her waist length long hair was tied up in a pony tail but it still reached her waist and she had make up on that accentuated her long eyelashes and already darkened lips. Sure it was winter and there was snow on the ground but Sidonie wasn't effected by the cold so she obviously didn't care about the season of clothes she wore.

Danny was already dressed in his Hogwarts uniform and robes and was looking just as untidy as he did during school term time. Sidonie had tried to straighten him out but he still managed to loosen of his tie, un-tuck one side of his shirt and get his robe falling off one shoulder. Danny's black hair was messy and his glasses slightly askew. Sidonie just rolled her eyes at the sight, he was becoming a very messy teenager. At the Manor in France Danny had is own room and it was a tip before he'd had to pack everything for Hogwarts.

Harry who was sat next to Sidonie was rather tidy though in comparison to his twin he was a neat freak. Harry wore a pair of smart black trousers and smart yet still casual black shoes. He had an emerald designer shirt on that Aurora, Madeline's mother, had bought him for Christmas and a new dark emerald robe that was done up to just a little below the top of Harry's shirt so you could see the contrast in the bright and the dark greens. Harry's now shortened hair that reached the bottom of his shoulder blades was pulled back and tied with a metal snake that coiled and uncoiled around what you wanted it to hold. The snake couldn't speak it just coiled itself around something that touched its underside.

"Hermione and Ron should get here soon." Danny said casting a wary look at Sidonie who met his gaze over the top of her book. "Promise not to scare them away?"

"My dearest Danny, would I do such a terrible thing to you?" Danny and Harry exchanged a glance.

"No probably not but I still felt like you needed a warning." Sidonie tutted and shook her head. Harry grinned at her before looking over at Danny.

"So maybe I'll finally get to meet your famous friends."

"Yeah and I'm sure they're dying to meet you too. Hermione is fascinated with you, and Ron wants to meet my brother since I've met all his and it's only fair. They think I've been hiding you from them on purpose." Danny grinned cheekily. "Besides, I'm allowed to play protective older brother if I want to."

"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly. "You are only older by fifteen minutes." Danny shrugged.

"Don't care, you are still my little brother." Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Danny's trunk opening the lid quickly. Finding what he wanted Harry closed the trunk and sat next to Danny flipping through the pages of the book to find the spell they'd been practising over Christmas. The had moved on from the Patronus spell since they'd decided that they just weren't powerful enough but then once they found out that there was a possibility of Harry going to Hogwarts they had spent a lot of time trying to make it work no matter how young and inexperienced they were.

"Wanna practise?"

"Sure." Danny said pulling out his wand. Both boys waved there wands simultaneously and thought of their happy memories. "Expecto Patronum."

Twin white cones burst from the wands and light up the compartment making it blindingly bright.

"You two are getting better at theat one." Sidonie said closing her book. "It's a hard spell. What happy memory are you using? Because if I'm right then if the memory is strong enough, happy enough, then it can reach corporal form."

"I'm using the time I won the Quidditch cup at school."

"I'm using when I found out that Madeline is going to be my teacher and I was going to learn magic."

"Hm, are those the happiest memories you have?" Harry nodded but was thinking.

"I've got lots of happy memories but that one is easiest to think of. I made everyone happy when I won the cup and that made me happy." Sidonie nodded and shrugged going back to her book as the train lurched into motion.

"Fair enough, if it's the strongest you have."

It wasn't long after the train started to move that the compartment door opened and a bushy haired girl peeped around to see wither the compartment was full or not. Once the girls brown eyes landed on Danny though she smiled and threw the door wide open.

"Danny, we've been looking for you. Come on Ron, he's in here." The girl said stepping inside with a tall, lanky red headed boy behind him. Danny grinned widely at his friends and stood up to receive the hug the girl wanted to give him. Sidonie looked up from her book and looked scrutinisingly over the pair before sighing and closing her book. Shoving the large book inside a robe pocket where the book immediately shrunk in size Sidonie stood up. Stepping around the pair of teenagers Sidonie leaned down and whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry pulled away, looked at her and nodded his understanding allowing her to leave.

The red head fell into the seat opposite Danny and the girl sat more cautiously next to him. Now Harry had a good look at the newcomers it was easy to tell who they were. The boy with the tall lanky frame was obviously Ron Weasley since the flaming red hair and freckles gave it away. His robes were also slightly worn showing that they were indeed done up hand-me-downs. The girl with the bushy brown hair had very neat uniform and Harry guessed from her familiarity with Danny that she was Hermione Granger.

"Who's that mate?" Ron asked looking over at Harry. The long raven haired teenager shifted in his seat and looked over at Danny waiting for an introduction. Danny grinned and put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"This is my brother Harry. Harry, that's Ron and that is Hermione my best friends." Harry smiled having already guessed that much.

"It's nice to meet you. Danny told me all about you." Ron merely nodded but Hermione beamed.

"Not all of it is true I'm sure." She said and Harry smiled brightly and flicked his head back slightly to move a stray lock out of his vision.

"Oh no, he told me you are the brightest witch in his year and that Ron was a fantastic chess player and that he loved Quidditch. Danny's my twin, he wouldn't lie to me but it's nice to actually meet you to find out whether Danny missed anything when he told Dudley and me about you."

"Danny probabluy tole you I was a book worm and had an obsession with the library."

"Yes he did but if it wasn't for you he'd probably never get his homework done. Besides, you have a lot in common with me and Danny wouldn't be horrible to me." Harry looked charmingly over at Danny who was torn between looking like he was going to hurt his brother for saying that or smile proudly at the fact that he loved his brother. Hermione smiled and sighed longingly.

"God I wish I had a brother. I'm an only child."

"Trust me 'Mione, you aren't missing out on much I can tell you." Ron offered making Danny laugh whilst Hermione glared and said something about appreciating his family.

"So anyway, what's Harry doing here?"

"I'm going to see the Headmaster about coming to Hogwarts."

"Oh it would be amazing if you came to Hogwarts mate. Imagine the Quidditch matches we could play!" Hermione rolled her eyes whilst Danny and Ronn grinned.

"Actually, I'd probably spend most of my time reading. I love Quidditch, don't get me wrong, but I love books too." Ron groaned and Danny laughed.

Once the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogwarts Danny threw an arm around Harry's shoulder with every intention of escorting his brother up to Hogwarts school. As soon as the group of four got off the train however Sidonie reappeared.

"I'm sorry Harry, we have to go separately. We are going straight up to see Dumbledore before joining in with the feast." Danny reluctantly pulled his arm back and waved goodbye as Sidonie took Harry by the hand and tugged him gently towards a separate carriage being pulled along by what Harry thought were black winged horses.

The pair made it up to the castle and entered using a side door into a corridor with some stairs at the other end. A woman wearing a matron's outfit was there to greet them and she introduced herself as Poppy Pomfrey the school nurse.

"I know you, Danny talked about you a lot in his letters. You can mend bones in an instant, he said." Poppy smiled kindly but also self assuredly down at Harry.

"I most certainly can my dear."

"I'm learning medi-magic but I've not got far with it because Xavier is sometimes too tired to teach me after work and on visits. I can mend bad cuts though just not the complicated stuff." Poppy seemed impressed with the thirteen year old but Sidonie just smirked.

Poppy eventually lead them to the statue of a gargoyle and said the words 'sherbert lemon' and the gargoyle got out of the way allowing the group to enter and step onto a moving staircase that carried them up to a small landing with a door in front of them. Poppy knocked and they waited before an elderly man's voice called out for them to enter.

"Ah Miss Snape, Harry Potter, it's so nice to meet you." The man had bright blue twinkling eyes and long white hair and a long beard that tucked into his belt. He wore purple robes and looked slightly eccentric but also very wise. Harry felt a strange zing like sensation go up his spine as soon as he entered the room. Somehow Harry knew that Dumbledore was incredibly powerful. Harry felt lightheaded but pushed it away and took the hand Dumbledore offered him. Shaking the hand Harry felt another zing travel through his body and quickly fell into the chair behind him. Sidonie took Dumbledore's hand and allowed him to kiss it before also sitting down and looking over at Harry with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yes, I'm just a little…" Harry hesitated not really wanting to or knowing how to say what was really wrong with him. "Tired?" Sidonie raised one of her eyebrows in question byut Harry shrugged and looked over at Dumbledore whose gaze was swapping between the two with a smile and a growing twinkle. Seeing Harry gazing at him Dumbledore smiled a bit more and relaxed in his chair interlacing his fingers in front of him.

"What can I do for you today then?" Harry glanced at Sidonie and waited. Sidonie sighed but graciously took the stand and spoke on Harry's behalf. At the end of the speech Dumbledore looked thoughtful before brightening up.

"Well, I believe that shall be fine. I see no problem with Harry attending Hogwarts though I would suggest he contiunue with his private tutors for the next few months so he can start a fresh in September. I hardly think it fair for him to start his schooling now as I believe that many classes are in the middle of projects that Harry would not be able to take part in due to either not knowing the subject matter or simply not having the time to start a new project of his own and complete it with the rest of his class mates."

Sidonie and Harry nodded their understanding.

"What about my problem sir?" Asked Harry a little hesitant to bring up this matter once again.

"Your problem? Oh yes I see, that problem. Well, there is nothing that can be done in regards to that problem. It shall not effect this discision. I have taken in pupils with far greater problems than just seizures. No, it shall not be a problem for Hogwarts. Of course, all the teachers shall be warned about the attacks and Madam Pomfrey shall keep a bed open for you but I promise to give out no further information than is necessary. It is my understanding however that there is nothing that seems to cause the attacks and that they are completely random?"

"Yes sir."

"So there is nothing you should stay away from like certain plants, herbs or elements?"

"No sir…except…" Harry stopped again and looked nervously over at Sidonie who was watching him with a neutral gaze. Harry swallowed.

"Excapt what Harry?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Except I have a strange reaction to anything from a snake. I can't use snake parts in potions but that'a about it."

"What happens if you do?" Harry blanched.

"I am told that…I just can't do it. Something happens I'm ill. Dunno why but it happens. It never used to, only recently." Dumbledore nodded and they concluded their meeting quickly with Harry wearing a very tired expression. His cheeks were pale and his hands were shaking slightly.

"Well, why don't you head down to the Great Hall. I'm sure Fawkes can show you the way. I shall be down shortly. I just have to make sure our books are changed so you can attend next year."

"Yes sir." The pair turned to leave but when Harry was about to eit Dumbkledore called out to him.

"Oh Harry? Could you possibly tell me what your wand is made of?" Harry frowned trying to remember.

"It's got a chimera scale in it but I don't remember anything else sir." Dumbledore sighed and stood up. Walking over to Harry Dumbledore held out his own wand.

"May I have a look then?"

"Sure. Why though?" Harry said handing his wand over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore waved his own wand and muttered a word waiting for the results to appear on the piece of parchment hovering infront of him.

"Well my boy, our book record what type of wand each student has because teenagers have the tendancy to loose things and there have been a few lost wands in the past. By recording each wand I can keep track of every wand that turns up, goes missing and I can also check on the condition of the wand right now."

Harry smiled and waited. Sidonie placed a hand on his shoulder as she waited behind him. Eventually black words appeared on the parchment and Dumbledore gave Harry back his wand with twinkling eyes.

"Ebony, thirteen and a half inches long with the core of venomous chimera scale in excellent condition. Well, I look forward to seeing you as a student in September Harry." Harry nodded remembering the information and turned to leave. It never occurred to Harry that the information on his wand just given to him didn't match the one Ollivander gave when he handed it over in the shop two and a half years ago.

Sidonie and Harry made a detour into a nearby bathroom before finally making it to the great hall. Fawkes the Phoenix escourting them hadn't minded the detour as he trilled them a happy song that didn't stop at all. Not even when the fire bird left the couple at the doors to the great hall and flew away did it stop singing.

"That bird is almost as bad as me singing all the time." Sidonie muttered making Harry smile an exhausted smile. "Come on. Lets go find your brother and then I can go find mine."

They entered the great hall and immediately saw the tables tucking into their food and Dumbledore looking up at them with a smile and a twinkle as he ate his own food. Harry had the unnerving feeling that Dumbledore knew something he didn't but never mind. Blushing slightly when he realised the whole hall had turned to look at him and Sidonie Harry quickly made his way between the tables towards the Gryffindor table where Sidonie had pointed out that Danny was sat near the middle of. Once Harry got there he offered Danny a small smile. Danny grinned and shifted over so Harry could sit beside him. Harry hurridly sat down and smiled brightly at the plate that appeared before him. Reaching out Harry put some things on his plate and began eating offering not a word to anyone.

Sidonie, was a different matter. She waited until she saw Harry sit down next to Danny before she turned her gaze up towards the staff table again. Trailing across the different teachers her onyx eyes finally came in contact with another pair of black eyes. She smirked dangerously.

"Oh Severus." She called sweetly as she walked towards the table still keeping her gaze locked onto her brother. Professor Severus Snape was torn between leaving and staying, looking absolutely disgusted at Sidonie's choice in clothes and surprised that she'd even dressed like that. He settled for staying and being disgusted though he vagely noticed that some of the seventh years were ogling at Sidonie's long, slender, bare legs.

"And what may I enquire is the situation that brings you to torment me with your irritating presence?" The professor questioned with a sneer. Sidonie smiled sickeningly sweetly with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Is that the proper way to greet your baby sister? I think not Severus. Now, do it properly." Sidonie leaned over the table and presented her cheek. Severus gritted his teeth but knew better than to disobey. Kissing her cheek lightly he offered her a seat. She took it gracefully and smirked dangerously around the hall before tugging her sleeves above her elbows and tucking into the food that presented itself.

"Now I'll ask just one more time Sidonie, why are you here?"

"Pray tell Severus, are you still sour and holding grudges or have you finally started being mature and moved on?" Severus cut up his meat and answered calmly.

"If you are referring to the time you broke my nose then I'd remind you that you got your just deserts when I made you bald."

"Well, it's a good job I'm not referring to that though I must say since then my hair has grown perfectly fine with a few charms to help it grow of course. No, I was referring to certain pranks against you when you were at school." Severus put down his cutlery and turned to glare at his sister.

"To what are you referring exactly?" He asked in a very dangerous hiss. Sidonie met the gaze with glittering eyes and a smile.

"Tell me, how are your potions classes going?" Severus gritted his teeth at the change in subject but answered anyway. Sidonie had a very annoying manner of taking a jab, changing the subject only to make another jab then change the subject again and it wasn't always clear what she was getting at until she decided to reveal it. That was what irritated Severus about his sister most. Sidonie could be the most pleasant person in the world so long as you didn't upset her.

"Classes are going fine. My Slytherins are excelling as expected as are the Ravenclaws. My Hufflepuff classes don't go so well but none of them have the sheer capacity to stir with a firm hand and therefore they do not learn. Gryffindors are a complete failure. Very few can even brew a half decent potion but then again I can expect no more."

"Really? Are the Gryffindors really not progressing under your esteemed tutor ledge?"

"I am not the problem dear sister, they just do not have the brains nor the skill to be good at potions." Sidonie smiled dangerously.

"Really? And you never thought that perhaps they just needed nurturing of a different kind to be good at potions?" Severus glared at Sidonie.

"Make your point dear sister then be kind enough to leave."

"My dear, dear Severus. What makes you think I have a point? Can't I just be a curious baby sister?"

"No." Sidonie clicked her tongue then went back to her dinner occasionally glancing over at the Gryffindor table. After eating in silence for a few moments Sidonie turned back to Severus.

"You know, I've been hearing rumours Severus. Rumours that I wanted to believe weren't true however circumstances and characteristics made me believe otherwise. After all, how could I deny something spoken by someone I know to be honest and truthful? One cannot deny the truth when it is sat so plainly in front of one now can they?"

"And pray tell what were these rumours?"

"Did you know I teach Severus?" Severus felt like throttling his sister, she was changing the subject again or at least steering away from the point once more.

"Yes I was aware of that. You are a teacher at a primary school in France am I correct. You teach those not yet old enough to attend Beauxbatons but still old enough to learn potions and other magical crafts."

"Hm yes, but of course I knew you knew that. But did you know even after my shift at the school I teach another set of boys and that I spent all Christmas break and summer break and all my other breaks teaching twin boys in Tremaine Manor in France. They are two remarkable boys. Even their cousin is remarkable and up until recently it was thought he was a…ah…squib." Sidonie stuttered slightly unwilling to tell the whole truth.

"Anyway, one of the twins I teach all year round but the other is at school so I can't…"

"And why wasn't the first at school?" Sidonie didn't appreciate the interruption but she smiled and answered anyway.

"He has a tutor instead. Of course both boys get tutored in the holidays but the second boy loves school. He is far more out going than the first anyway. Besides that, my boys have a brilliant ability for potions. I got the immense pleasure of teaching them all through the holidays and by the end each of us had successfully concocted what is normally seen as fifth year material. They are only thirteen. Good, no?"

"Astounding. It is rare to find people talented with potions." Severus said honestly.

"Yes it is especially since one of them is a Gryffindor by the name of Danny Potter and is someone you put down, disqualify and bully in class for your own twisted amusement." Severus stared at her and Sidonie let a cold and deadly smirk take over her features. "You should be careful Severus or one might get the impression that you don't want the children to learn."

"I think you lie sister."

"Oh really? Then legillimence me and find out the truth. Or, are you just so unfair as to see the truth anyway and ignore it in favour of holding your ridiculous grudge and ridiculing those you dislike. I couldn't give a damn about your personal preferences Severus but I would have you treat everyone with respect. Treat others how you wish to be treated you miserable git. Now, legillimence me and find out the truth." Severus did as he was told with an evil glare. Once out of Sidonie's memories of the certain times she spent with Danny and Danny alone when teaching he was shocked and irritated to learn that Danny was good at potions and that Sidonie could plainly see that his hate for the boy was what caused Danny to hate him and fail. He also saw that Sidonie had seen some of Danny's memories of class and what he saw couldn't really be denied. He pulled back and let Sidonie glare at him.

"Miserable git. Clear up your act or find another job. I don't want to hear or see any more of your ridiculous hate for those that don't deserve it." Sidonie proceeded to ignore the potions master for the rest of the evening. Just before she left however Sidonie made a show of saying good bye to Danny and taking Harry with her. She gave the boy a hug and told him that she would see him soon for some _real_ potions lessons that would be so much more educating that the ones he'd get at Hogwarts with her 'dear' brother. Severus could only watch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Standard Disclaimer applies.**

**Notes: **Okay I know I promised you an explanation of what was wrong with Harry but that's going to have to wait until the next chapter because I took my work to the library and I forgot to take the explanation with me. Sorry! Anyway, here's another chapter. It's kind of rushed through because I didn't want to spend too much time on describing Sirius or the rest of 3rd year. Enjoy it anyway and please review.

I hit 70 reviews! YAY! I'm really happy. All your feedback and encouragement has helped me a lot. You have no idea how much it has helped me write this.

**Chapter 12 – Summer, Sirius and Sand.**

_Dear Harry, Dudley, Madeline and, Sidonie._

_School is going fine. All my classes are good, even potions is better. Snape…Professor Snape isn't so mean in class anymore but he isn't exactly nice either. He tends to ignore me and my friends but there hasn't been any problems so I'm quite happy about it. I hope classes are okay back home. How're you doing Dud? Magic's fun isn't it!_

_Better go, it's nearly curfew and I want to go out and see Hagrid quickly. Do you remember Buckbeak? Well it looks like the council wants to execute him, Hagrid's really upset. It's all that arse Malfoy's fault!_

_Danny._

Danny,

Everything's fine here. Dudley and I share classes though because I've been learning longer I'm further ahead than Dudley. Dud is doing great though, he's learning really fast. He told me to tell you that his wand is ten inches willow and unicorn hair. Ollivander said it was a wand that would help him with spells and release his magic. Dudley says it's not as powerful as mine or yours but he didn't want to be powerful just do spells. He's brilliant at charms and pranking. He turned Madeline's hair pink the other day.

Anyway, I'm so sorry about Buckbeak. It's not fair. Tell Hagrid I'm sorry too, and Dudley is and Sidonie Snape.

It's kind of lonely here without you again. Sure I've got Dudley but I can't wait for the holidays because then we can all do magic together. It was brilliant doing magic with both you and Dudley.

Harry.

_Harry._

_You'll never believe it! Sirius Black, the horrible criminal, is our Godfather! He's our GODFATHER and he's the reason MUM AND DAD ARE DEAD! I HATE him! I really, really HATE him. I hope the Dementors get him! I hope he rots!_

_He told Voldemort how to find Mum and Dad when they went into hiding. Something about the Fidilius Charm? He lead Voldemort to them and got them killed. Then he killed his other best friend Peter Pettigrew in the middle of a street along with fourteen other people. The only thing left of Pettigrew is his finger. I HATE Sirius Black. If the Dementors don't get to him first then I'll kill him._

_Danny._

**Harry,**

**This is so unbelievable Harry! After my Divination exam yesterday the teacher, who perhaps isn't such a fake, went into a sort of trance and spoke in this really weird way. Basically though she said that the Dark Lord's follower would be returning tonight to Voldemort's side. Anyway, we knew we had to find Sirius before then but Buckbeaks execution was set for yesterday as well.**

**So, Hermione, Ron and I went down to comfort Buckbeak only to have to leave quickly because Hagrid said he didn't want us to see Buckbeak get killed. We left but on the way back Scabbers, Ron's rat, went crazy and tried to run away from Ron. Then this huge black dog pounced on Ron and dragged him and Scabbers down into a secret passage beneath the whomping willow. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, helped the dog! How weird is that!**

**Anyway, Hermione and I followed after getting beaten up by the stupid tree and we ended up in Shreaking Shack in Hogsmead. When we got there we found out that Sirius Black was the black dog and it was his animagus form or something. Anyhow, after a big argument, Remus Lupin appeared and we had ano6ther large argument. Hermione told us that Lupin was a werewolf.**

**To cut a long story short we found out that Sirius was innocent and that Peter Pettigrew was the traitor and that he was Mum and Dad's secret keeper (you know what that is right?) Anyway, Peter turned out to be Scabbers. WE agreed to turn Peter in to the Dementors when Snape turned up and sneered how we were going to be expelled and he'd be famous for the capture of the infamous and notorious Sirius Black. Anyway, Ron, Hermione and I stunned Snape and all of us left. Sirius said we could go and live with him instead of the Dursleys and I told him that would be great except I loved Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon so I wouldn't be able to stay too far away.**

**When we got out of the tunnel Lupin got turned into a werewolf because of the full moon and tried to attack us. Sirius changed into a dog and fought it and Snape woke up to try and protect us. Anyway, I went after Sirius whilst Snape fell back unconscious and Pettigrew changed into a rat to escape.**

**I found Sirius collapsed by the lake surrounded by Dementors. I used the spell we'd been practising but it didn't work properly at first. Then I saw something across the lake. It looked like Dad and he made a Stag corporeal form appear and it chased away the dementors.**

**Next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital wing and Sirius is locked away awaiting the Dementor Kiss. Dumbledore comes in and says he believes our story but that no-one else would. Hermione then pulls out this Time Turner and we go back in TIME by THREE HOURS! How amazing is that!**

**Hermione and I then managed to save Buckbeak from being killed and then we went to hide for a while so we could save Sirius without being seen by ourselves…God that sounds weird. Anyhow, I went to the lake to find out whether it was Dad that cast the Patronus Spell and guess what! It wasn't Dad at all. I figured it out, it was actually me seeing me across the lake. I cast the spell and my Patronus is the Stag! **

**Hermione and I then used Buckbeak to fly up and rescue Sirius and he used Buckbeak to go into hiding. I hope it's okay but I sent him to France to stay with you. He really is innocent! You have to believe he is innocent! Please keep him safe so that I can see him when I come back.**

**Now though Snape hates me again because I stole his chance for glory apparently. He's horrible though! He wanted to put an innocent man in prison or kill him! How evil is that! (Sorry Sidonie!)**

**Anyway, I love you bro. Keep Sirius safe for me and give him a bath and some food. I will see you soon.**

**Danny.**

Harry turned and fled the room in a desperate hurry to find his French Family before Sirius arrived. He had to explain it to them and show them Danny's letter. If Sirius was his Godfather then that made him family and since he was innocent Harry would make sure his family stayed near him.

A few days later Sirius arrived looking half dead on his feet. Madeline, Philip, Pierre and Xavier were there along with Harry and Dudley and no sooner had Sirius landed was Buckbeak fed and Sirius dragged inside for a much needed bath and food. Once he had been scrubbed from head to foot by Xavier, Pierre and the house elves, Xavier healed any injuries he would need. Sidonie arrived not long later and gave Sirius numerous potions before ordering him to eat. Harry stayed silent as he watched Sirius eat from across the table. Once Sirius was finished Harry slid out of his seat and walked around the table to the man.

"Come on, I'll show you your bedroom." Harry took Sirius' hand before the man could reply and gently tugged him through the manor.

"Harry, you must believe I'm innocent. I didn't' kill your parents. I swear I didn't" Sirius pledged as Harry pushed him towards the bed. Blue eyes looked imploringly at Harry literally begging him to believe Sirius. Harry pushed the bed covers over the man before smiling gently.

"I know, my brother told me and Danny never lies." Harry smiled proudly before walking out of the room. At the door Harry looked back over his shoulder at the weary man who had tears silently falling down his cheeks. "Sirius? Get some rest. You will be safe here. You are family after all."

Harry left then and Sirius slept. Over the next few days Sirius recovered from his time in prison and grew to be very well loved by Harry, Dudley, Petunia and Vernon who had come to greet their nephew's godfather and the Tremaine family. Sirius even got along with Sidonie. After getting over the fact that Sidonie was a Snape Sirius became quite charming towards her and she bore no grudge on him for his actions to her brother.

When the time came to pick up Danny from Hogwarts Harry decided that he wanted to go and nothing could deter him from it. Dudley also agreed he was going but no amount of persuasion could get Sirius to be allowed to accompany them. Sirius grudgingly decided to stay and Madeline went with the boys to get Danny.

On the station Danny, Ron and Hermione literally flew off the train and over to where Dudley and Harry stood. Danny ran straight up to Harry and pulled his still smaller twin into a bone crushing hug.

"Danny you're gonna crush me!" Harry protested but hugged back anyway. Danny then released Harry and pulled Dudley into a brief hug. Turning shining brown eyes onto his brother again Danny asked the question on his and his friends minds. The worry had been plaguing them all the remaining days of term.

"How is…"

"Absolutely fine and very happy." Harry interrupted with an affectionate smile. Danny, Hermione and Ron sighed visibly in relief and Dudley laughed at them.

After long winded goodbyes and promises to visit Danny and Harry in France the four of them departed to the nearest floo to get back home. Danny didn't even wait for everyone else to appear in the fire place as no sooner had he arrived at the Manor House he ran into the hall way and yelled out for his godfather.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Danny screamed loud enough to be heard almost anywhere in the house. Immediately a loud crash was heard from the kitchen that sounded suspiciously like a large pot being dropped to the floor. Grinning wickedly Danny took off towards the kitchen. Finding Sirius apologising for the mess he'd made Danny ran up and tackled his godfather into a hug.

"Wow, careful there. I'm not as young as I used to be." Sirius chuckled completely relaxed and at home with the situation. Danny pulled back with a grin.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Harry and Dudley have taken care of you then."

"Oh yes. Everyone has been brilliant. I never expected such a welcome." Danny just shrugged and walked over to Petunia who was trying to clean the mess that the house elves were already cleaning up.

"You're family." Was the only explanation to Sirius that Danny provided before hugging the rest of his family.

Dinner was a casual ordeal. The house elves served soup for started followed by a large roast dinner and chocolate gateaux for pudding. Everyone ate their fill and Sirius, still believing that the food was going to disappear, ate more than anyone. It appeared that being in prison for thirteen years had helped not hindered his appetite. As soon as the last pieces of cutlery were put down though Philip spoke up drawing everyone's attention to him.

"I have an announcement to make. I have concluded my research."

* * *

Sorry about the cliffy. I should update it again soon though so you shouldn't be waiting long. I've been good though this week haven't I? That's 3 chapters in 2days.

I do need your help with something though - as per usual. Harry is going to Hogwarts and I need to know what House he is going to be in because he can go into any house. He's loyal and affectionate (Hufflepuff), he loves to read and is veryintelligent (Ravenclaw), he has a stong thirst to prove himself and has lots of self preservation (Slytherin) but he is also brave and willing to fight for what he believes in and to protect others (Gryffindor). I was thinking about putting him in Slytherin but someone was against the idea, said it had been used quite a bit. I'm not adverse to a change, it would be workable to put Harry in another House, but then I would have to make up some more characters! It's your choice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Notes: Here you go, you have the explanation now. I hope it's okay and you don't hate me for what I've decided. This chapter is mostly dialogue though and there isn't much description in it at all. If I'm honest I had a really hard time writing this. It doesn't help that I'm shattered from teaching this morning (I'm a swimming teacher). Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**ALSO! Before I start I want to clear something up. I made a mistake before. I said, in the argument, that Harry was 15mins younger that Danny. That's not true he is in fact 3 hours younger as I said early on in the story. I just missed that detail when I wrote the argument between Danny and Harry. My mistake, I'm sorry. If I make any other mistakes please tell me them...I have no beta...**

**Chapter 13 – It isn't a bad thing…is it?**

After dinner was concluded the whole family, both the Tremaine family and Dursley family along with Sidonie and Sirius, vacated the dinning room into a more comfortable and relaxed room. Finding the red lounge on the second floor to be most suitable to house such a large congregation everyone settled there. All those with magic conjured, transfigured or summoned chairs since not even the three large sofas could provide for everyone there comfortable. So, with plenty of space between most of the people but still enough for neighbours to offer any comfort if needed everyone awaited Philip who had disappeared to find his research.

Philip walked into the room no more than five minutes later by which time the atmosphere was very tense and anxious. Chuckling to himself Philip gave Harry a small smile. The thirteen year old gave him a small smile in return before shuffling a little closer to Danny and Dudley in his anxiousness.

"Right now then. I suppose we had better get started." Philip said lightly as he elegantly dropped into an elegant single chair and laid his large file on his lap. Meeting Harry's gaze again Philip smiled in reassurance before clearing his throat.

"Well, as you know in all my spare time I have been doing research into Harry's little…problem." Philip hesitated before using the word Harry used. "I of course apologise for the delay, when I started my project I wasn't aware it was going to take me three years to conclude it. However, I have finished and I am positive what I've found fits with everything I have witnessed."

"Now then, at first I went through the smaller things like small magical viruses that cause minor seizures. The results of that search was, obviously, nothing. Next I looked into the more major illnesses that effected wizards. Inconclusive again. The next step was to look into illnesses and such that effect a person's magic. That search looked very promising since Harry's magic does fluctuate dramatically during seizures but when I had come up with a satisfactory theory I was struck down. It had a major flaw and the theory had to be abandoned. Mixing muggle illnesses with magical ones took me quite a while too but I couldn't find anything substantial.

In the last nine months I have been looking into the possibility of magical creature blood such as veela's and others. Nothing, yet again. Harry's problem was proving to be an enigma. However, it was actually Dudley that helped me solve it, at least I believe I have solved it." Dudley looked extremely confused, as did everyone else.

"How? I didn't do anything!" Dudley protested. Philip just smiled knowingly with a twinkle in his eye that was so much like Headmaster Dumbledore's twinkle.

"Yes you did. It was your sudden development of magic that helped me solve this. I know for a fact that when I first met you there was no usable magical power in you at all. You had the same amount of magic that a muggle has in them. It is so small in quantity that it can not be recognised and you can not use it because there wasn't enough to use. The development of your magic over the last six months, though I suspect it was much more than that, was actually a great help to me. That and a few other developments…"

"Anyway, it gave me an idea so I researched it and now I think I have found out Harry's problem." Philip csually flicked through the pages of the book on his lap ignoring the strained patience in the room. Eventually he found the page he was looking for and smiled with satisfaction.

"What I found was something called Vis Vires. It roughly translates to force." Philip added casually as if I wasn't that important at all. "Now the best way to explain this is to simply imagine that magic is all around us waiting to be tapped in to. It is in the air, the water, the ground. Now, the earth has plants that grow from it so if you think about magic being the earth then the plants are the people, the witches and wizards who draw their magic from the earth. This is called the Potestas Capio, the taking of power. Vis Vires, those like Harry, are very different.

"Vis Vires is a title given to wizards and witches that do not use the Potestas Capio. Vis Vires instead act like the earth. They are magic and they give magic out. Now there are three types of Vis Vires but each of them create more magic to give our, and I know things are getting complicated but hwen you deal with magic things are rarely simple.

"The first type are the Vis Vires Auctorita Novo ut Capio. They take all the magic that has the intention to harm from the atmosphere and turn it into a neutral magic from. They pretty much recycle the magic only they do it in small portions. Second is the Vis Vires Auctorita Affero and these make their own magic before giving it out to others. They are like charities and give their magic out gaining nothing in return. The third kind of Vis Vires are the Vis Vires Auctorita Aequus and they do both. They take magic and recycle and make their own magic.

Now from what I have observed Harry fits the last description, he is a Vis Vires Aequus.Harry is continually drawing in magic from around us and storing it. Then, when his magical stores are full up he releases all his magic out into the world as neutral power. From the results of my scans when Harry was having a seizure his magic levels drop considerably yet the magic in the air and ground around him increases. Dudley, I believe, has been with Harry the most over the recent years when Harry himself was maturing and therefore when Harry released the magic rather than it going into the atmosphere it went into Dudley."

"Okay, but if I'm _that_ then why am I always getting very ill?" Harry queried gently.

"Unused magic is dangerous to keep in the body. Most people can keep their magic in stores for many years at a time before having to use it to dispel it. You continue to fill up your magical stores and even when they are full you still continue to draw in magic then multiply it, one of the downsides of being both Vis Vires Affero and Capio. When your body is at it's magical limit you begin to feel ill. What causes your seizures is the magic trying to get free like it should since you are Affero. It can't so it starts to crack eventually causing electric pulses through your brain which causes you to have a fit. The fits are when your magic releases itself.

"But wouldn't that mean I destroy everything? If I take in lots of magic surely when it leaves me it's going to break something!"

"No, because as I told you before as a Vis Vires you release neutral magic for use. Also, magic isn't really destructive anyway. It is intent that changes magic from being power to doing good or evil. Simple as that."

"I'm not sure I believe you Philip." Aurora, Philips wife said calmly. "Eet all seems a little far fetched. I've never even 'eard of zee Vis Vires!"

"My dear, you wouldn't have heard of them. They should keep it to themselves after all Vampires and Weres keep what they are hidden from anyone but their species. And what was special about the last few years was that Harry has been surrounded by fully qualified wizards and witches most of the time not to mention veelas and Julienne is only just going on sixteen and therefore she is maturing into her veela inheritance. Harry would have taken in our magic too and therefore he has more magic to give out now."

"Vell, vere ees your proof? Zere surely 'as to be more zan jus' Dudley getting magic!" Aurora protested again.

"And there is! Harry, you have a strange reaction to anything from snakes being used in potions do you not?"

"Yes."

"Well that has only started since you've helped Sidonie and Madeline make potions using the Basilisk Venom Danny retrieved. Basilisk Venom, as well as being a poison, has a very high concentration of magic in. Taking in magic like that from a magical creature would change you as a person because a magical being's magic also contains some DNA and absorbing that would change your DNA. That is why you have violent reactions to snake parts. Also, I've noticed that since using the Basilisk Venom your magic has become stronger."

"Why would it get stronger? Don't I get rid of all my magic during my fits?"

"No, not all of it. You keep some of the magic too therefore you are constantly growing stronger magically. You aren't completely Affero and if you remember I said they were like charities giving without keeping. You are also Capio which takes and keeps recycling portions of the magic at a time."

"I still think zis is stupide! Vere ees your proof Philip!" Aurora continued obviously not wanting to give in to what her husband was proposing. Philip felt very put out by his wife's constant put downs, he was not a stupid man.

"Very well Aurora since you want more. Harry, you were with Danny the night Voldemort attacked and killed your parents right?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore told me Harry was with me because Hagrid found us both in the house and took us to Privet Drive to be with Auntie and uncle." Danny explained.

"Well even as a baby Harry would be taking in magic. When Voldemort cast the killing curse on Danny Harry would have drawn in some of the magical power from the spell straight away. When Danny killed Voldemort, for however long a time, Harry would have also absorbed some of the magical residue left from Voldemort's destruction. Now at the end of Danny's second year Dumbledore told him that he suspected that Voldemort unknowingly passed on some of himself to Danny therefore giving Danny the ability to speak to snakes. Harry, however, is also a parseltongue and by absorbing some of Voldemort's magical residue Harry would have gotten the ability too. It makes sense."

"I suppose." Aurora nodded slowly not completely agreeing but seeing where her husband was coming from. Philip gave her a dazzling smile.

"So I'm Vis Vires…" Harry said slowly. He shifted in his seat a little and rubbed his arms suddenly feeling rather lonely and cold. Philip's smile faltered. "Is it a bad thing?"

"No." Philip answered with a frown not really understanding what Harry was getting at. Harry wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"But I'm different to everybody else. I didn't want to be different to everyone else."

"Harry!" Danny said loudly and with such surprise in his voice that Harry snapped his gaze up to his brother showing the dulled green eyes. "you aren't different and besides different isn't a bad thing! Philip said there are other Vis Vires too so you aren't the only one ad it isn't a bad thing…is it?"

"Of course not." Philip scoffed as if appaulled by the mere allegation that it was a bad thing. "You, Harry, are perfectly normal. Completely, utterly and entirely normal, just like everybody else. Your magic just does different things that's all."

"So…it's not a bad thing?" Harry asked tentatively with glimmers of hope in his eyes.

"No, not a bad thing at all honey." Petunia said walking over to pull Harry into a huge hug. "and besides, Vis Veris or not you are still Harry and we all love our Harry."

"Really?" Harry said his eyes glimmering even brighter.

"Of course! You are family and family sticks together no matter what!" Danny said grinning from ear to ear and pulling Harry into a bone crushing hug. Harry smiled a shining smile and Dudley grabbed him next and hugged him in reassurance. Soon the room was filled with hugs, kisses and heart felt words.

Eventually when everything calmed down Harry sat still smiling happily with a bright and happy aura around him. Still grinning Harry met Philip's eyes once more.

"So I'm Vis Veris."

"Yes you are."

"And it's a good thing."

"A very good thing." Philip agreed.

"It's a wonderful thing." Sidonie added and Harry's grin literally brightened up the room. Harry slowly closed his eyes still smiling happily. After a few moments he hummed in appreciation before lifting up his want and opening his eyes. The bright emerald green was back and alive with happiness.

"Expecto patronum." Harry waved his wand and a bright light filled the room as a giant white corporeal phoenix shot out of Harry's wand and circled around the room letting out a loud trill. Swooping around the bird flew straight towards Harry and flew straight into Harry's chest disappearing as it did so.

* * *

Is that okay? I had real trouble writing this.

I was asked to give power ratings by Medabart. I'm not going to write them into the story so I'll just put them in here.

Standard Wizard: 100 Dumbledore: 175 give or take a few.

Danny Potter: at the moment about 120. Harry: straight after a fit about 110, before a fit: anywhere up to 200 at the moment (he isn't fully matured yet!)

Dudley: 85 (Remember he had very little a few years ago.) Hermione&Ron: 110

Okay then, I still want some ideas for houses. I pretty much know where I'm going to put him but I might change my mind so please write your decision in your review if you haven't told me already. It won't be gryffindor though.


	13. Chapter 13

**Standard disclaimer applies – it isn't mine**

**Warnings – **same as before…if there were some.

**Notes – **Okay, this is pretty much a filler chapter. It is quite relevant, but some of it seems a little odd. Blame my muse. This chapter is mostly self discovery for Harry and it will be the only time I focus on this particular thing. At the end I have some decisions for you all to make. I hope this chapter is okay but not a lot really happens.

**Chapter 14 – The Core Problem**

Harry lay awake that evening just staring up at the ceiling. So much had happened over the last few days. Harry had been fearful for Danny's life then for Sirius' then having to take Sirius in and make sure he was safe and happy. Not to mention him and Dudley continuing their lessons but this time everything seemed to be more compact with them learning a lot in a short space of time. Then you had the discovery of Harry's little problem though he supposed he shouldn't call it a problem anymore because it wasn't anything bad.

Harry was worried though. He was different, very different and he was going to Hogwarts soon. Philip said that he drew magic from the world and made his own before his brain had an overload of electrical signals from all the magic becoming restless and the magic had to leave quickly. Well, Harry had been around a few grown up wizards and witches with very mature magic though not especially strong magic. If he could have several fits a week from being around them then how would he cope being at Hogwarts with that suffocating headmaster and all the other children. He'd be having fits every hour!

Harry lay there worrying and turning over on his bed trying to get comfortable to sleep. It never came, he was just too worried. He couldn't go to Hogwarts surely if his magic was this strange. He was twice as strong as most just before a fit and then after a fit he was extremely weak. He drew magic in from everywhere, surely that had to cause a problem. He was like a magnet.

Harry's eyes went wide. A magnet. Some magnets could be turned on and off, electro magnets anyway, so perhaps Harry could turn off his Vis Vires-ness. Harry thought about it for a while longer thinking of all the different ways to control magic through wands and staffs but since he himself was like one of those there had to be another way.

Harry sat up cross legged on the bed and shut his eyes. All wands had a magical core therefore if he was the same as a one he should have a core. Harry didn't stop to think about it much more, he was trying this purely to test his theory.

Concentrating Harry tried to search for his core. It was a strange thing to try because if you didn't concentrate hard enough your mind could go off thinking about other things and Harry got side tracked several times. Eventually though Harry began to go deeper and searching really hard Harry saw a small white light in the darkness that glowed slightly. He didn't try to think why this image came to him because he didn't want to get side tracked again. The white light, as Harry got closer to it, appeared to have a sort of gold sheen to it and sparkles of blue, green and red amongst the gold and white. To Harry it was beautiful but the light was also growing. Other sparkles, like different coloured glitters, were going into the white and gold ball and the ball was growing quite quickly. Harry pulled back least he get swallowed by the growing light. Curiosity winning over slightly though Harry reached out more towards the ball of light and he saw a hand before him as he reached out towards it. The light continued to grow and Harry sharply pulled his hand back as stems seemed to grow off of the light. He wasn't quite fast enough though and the white light touched his hands.

In his bedroom Harry's body suddenly went limp and he fell backwards against the pillows. The usual flicker of the eyeballs behind the eyelids wasn't there and Harry lay perfectly still and unmoving except for the very slow rise and fall of his chest. Around the room the air became suffocating as the air seemed far too thick to breathe in.

Everyone went down to breakfast at separate times as usual but the three boys and Sirius managed to meet up in the kitchen and eat breakfast on the breakfast bar. Everyone was chatting away quite happily and Dudley, once he finished his breakfast, pulled out his wand from his pocket and enlarged a book that was also in his pocket. He grinned very pleased with himself and him and Danny convinced Sirius to help them with one of the prank spells in the book. Sirius agreed after protesting heavily and saying that it was the first day of the holidays and the children should be relaxing not trying to learn spells.

"Come on then." Dudley beckoned for everyone to follow. Danny and Sirius began to follow the blonde boy out but Dudley was locking over his shoulder at Harry. Harry was sat at the breakfast bar dressed in some very light weight white cotton trousers that were held up by the draw string and a thin light green top. He looked very summery but his face was one of concentration. Harry's hair was tied back into a small thick black plait. Harry's eyebrows were drawn in concentration and his bright green eyes unfocused and far away. His breakfast was pretty much untouched and his hand was around a glass of water.

"Harry?" Danny called. There was no answer, not even a change in Harry's posture. "Harry?" Danny stepped closer and reached out giving his brother a small shake. AHrry jumped and fell backwards off the stool he was on.

"Ah!" Harry cried as he lay on the ground. Dudley tried to hide a snicker because whilst it was funny Harry was rarely spaced out like that.

"Are you alright?" Harry blinked then grinned.

"Yeah, sorry, just day dreaming." Sirius laughed and Danny cracked a smile though he was frowning slightly.

"Well I guess you are getting to that age now." Sirius said with a cheeky grin. Harry didn't understand, as was shown by the confused look on his face. Danny and Dudley understood though and they went bright red. Sirius offered Harry a hand up which Harry took. "So, you gonna share or not?"

"Um…I was just thinking about what Philip said last night. That's all." Sirius lost his joking face.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Harry looked up before letting his face relax into a smile. "Oh yes, I'm fine. It was just quite a lot to take in. I guess it's all finally sinking in. I'm fine though, nothing's wrong with me and it isn't bad. I mean, it can't be bad if I can make a corporal patronus."

"That was brilliant Harry! The way you just did that, shot the bird right out of the wand. It was amazing." Harry grinned as his brother and cousin laughed and joked around everything. Harry joined in the happy chatter and the boys went to look over the book. They all missed the slightly concerned look Sirius gave Harry.

The boys, and Sirius, spent the morning in the garden. Dudley had accio-ed a blanket outside for them all to sit on and they studied the book with their wands out. Sirius said he couldn't use a wand because he didn't have his own so the boys leant him theirs. Dudley's wand made pale blue sparks when Sirius touched it and one spark fell on the blanket and it caught fire. Danny's wand blew up the apply Sirius was trying to turn yellow and make jump around. A meter radius of the ground was also blown up. Danny had quickly snatched his wand back. Sirius tried to refuse to use Harry's wand but Harry pulled puppy eyes on the man so he tried. He then successfully managed to turn the pear purple and make it jump out of the way whenever someone went to pick it up.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Sirius asked frowning at Harry. The boy gave him a grin.

"Well Philip said that I give off magic too and since the wand chooses the wizard you would have had some of my magic from being exposed to me. At least, that was the theory. It would have worked because it works for my magic and you have some of my magic. My wand always worked for Dudley too before he got his own."

"You've been thinking about this haven't you?" Harry shrugged still grinning.

"Only last night and this morning. Not a lot really. It didn't keep me awake at all, I fell straight asleep." Harry kept grinning trying to disarm Sirius' questions. Sirius' frown deepened though. Harry offered him a shrug then went back to attempting other spells. The boys eventually got around to practising the Patronus spell and Danny produced a wonderful stag that Sirius called prongs. Dudley managed to make a white light a few times before Harry told him to pick the time he was first able to do a spell. That memory proved to be strong enough to make a corporal form. The horse bounded across the grass before vanishing and the white light shot back into Dudley's wand. Harry's phoenix circled above them singing a merry tune. Sirius, after much persuading by the boys, made his patronus too. A large dog just like his animagus form.

"Say Siri?" Harry asked.

"Siri? That's my nickname now?" Harry shrugged.

"How did you and Dad become an animagus? How does anyone do it?"

"Well, you are a bit young for this I think." Harry, Danny and Dudley looked at him with bright eyes that made Sirius cave before the boys even turned their stares into tiny child expressions. "Okay fine. Well it's really hard and it takes ages to master."

Sirius reeled off into a long explanation of how they learnt to change. He said it took them weeks of meditation practise before they could find their magical cores and then once they found the cores to reach out and let the magic change them. The magic had to be directed of course and Sirius said the first change his very painful but worth it because you suddenly find yourself as an animal. Sirius said that the dangerous part about the change is that in all the pain and all the magic people can loose their concentration and therefore they only part changed. Part changing is unbelievably dangerous though Sirius wouldn't say why. He also told them that changing back and achieving the animagus forms again were easy. All it took was the will to change and the ability to imagine what you are going to become and you change.

After the explanation the boys were made to promise they wouldn't try it, they were too young. The boys very reluctantly agreed and they all sat in silence just thinking. Eventually it was Harry that broke the silence.

"Sirius, what does your magical core look like?"

"That's an odd question Harry. I never even thought about it before and it was such a long time ago I don't think I'd be able to tell you."

"Oh please Sirius."

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Well wands have a core right and we each have a different one that looks different and come from different things. So I just wondered what the wizard's magical core could look like." Sirius frowned before feeling that the answer was an okay one and was more for curiosity than for anything else.

"Well if I remember correctly my magical core was this blob of white. It looked like a glass ball. It stayed still and I remember it sometimes got these few glows of colour in it. Just like a glass ball it was, yeah and it changed colours. That's about it."

"Fair enough. Do you reckon all wizards have a different looking magical core? I mean all wands are different." Danny said.

"I don't know. I never asked James what he found and Peter was rather stupid and couldn't do anything without help. I never thought to ask before."

The boys and Sirius came in for lunch just as it began to rain. After their sandwiches they decided to go practise flying despite the weather. Sirius didn't want to go outside and neither did any of the adults. They said they'd watch from indoors. So the boys got called for their brooms, all of which were updated to Firebolts after Danny had been given his Firebolt from Sirius earlier in the year. The boys flew around not really minding that they were getting soaked to the bone. Danny's glasses were getting on his nerves though and he flew close to Harry and Dudley to tell them. Harry snatched the glasses away and pulled out his wand from his trouser pocket. Muttering the same spell Hermione used in first year Harry handed the water repelling glasses back to his brother. Danny grinned and affectionately rubbed Harry's head making his hair fall out of the plait it had been in. A large game of chase on brooms occurred then and had the boys laughing for ages.

That evening Harry sat clean and warm in the centre of his bed. He was going to do what he did the night before. Harry wasn't convinced, however, that the growing ball of light was his magical core. He'd stolen the book Philip had with the reference to the Vis Vires and had decided that the glowing, growing ball was actually just his magic and that his magical core was inside it somewhere.

Harry concentrated and relaxed his body again. He began searching for his core and soon the white and gold ball was before his eyes. The ball had almost doubled in size since the day before. Harry stopped his digging to watch for a while. He eventually decided that the glitter like lights going into the ball were the bits of magic he was drawing in from the world around, and the people around. Watching a little more, being careful to observe everything Harry noticed that there were more glitters of white going into the ball than any of the other colours and that there were no gold pieces of glitter going into the ball yet the golden glow was growing. Harry made yet another theory based on this. He decided the white pieces of glitter or light were the bits of magic he took from the environment but the coloured pieces were the bits he took from the people.

Harry leaned close to a ruby red piece of glitter and he reached out to touch it hoping that nothing bad happened. The glitter bounced off his fingers and went towards the glowing ball a little faster. Harry though had a large feeling of emotion inside of him and Danny's face flashed before his eyes. Frowning Harry reached out to a little sky blue piece of glitter. Touching it Harry had the same reaction as with the red glitter piece though this time it was Dudley's face the came into his mind. Harry grinned and touched a purple piece of glitter then yellow, green, pale yellow, light pink, shining purple. All the different faces of those at the manor came into his head and Harry almost laughed when he found Sirius' piece of glitter was light pink.

Next Harry turned his eyes to the glowing ball of light. He'd had his fun and now he had to do what he came here to do. He did have to be careful though. Thinking very clearly over and over again that he wanted to find his magical core Harry reached a hand out to touch the glowing ball. Harry felt a surge of magic through his body and something resist his hand. 'I want to find my core, I have to find my core, let me find my core.' Harry pushed against the light and it continued to resist. It was a fruitless effort. Harry pulled back and sighed mentally.

He really wanted to find his core but it had to be inside all that light. The problem was his magic was fighting against him. It was meant to be apart of him not feel like it refused him. Harry didn't want to be refused by his magic, he loved it too much. He loved having his spells to change things and move things. He loved making things too. He loved it all.

Harry blinked with a new resolution. He loved his magic but the reason he was here was so that he could continue to learn magic and not hurt others. Harry reached out his hand again continuing to think clearly that he had to find his magical core. The light continued to resist him and one word came very clear inside Harry's head.

"No." Harry pulled back.

"Please. I want to learn. If I can't learn I can't get better and I can't grow."

"We are growing, all the time." Harry blinked and frowned.

"I know but I don't know it…it's difficult to explain. I see you grow, you are growing all the time but I'm not. I'm staying the same. My magic grows but I can't use all of it because I don't know all of it. It's a bit like knowing a person. You have to talk to them and be around them to understand them and know what's best for them. I know some of my magic, only a little bit of it but not all of it. If I can know it then I can do so much better. I can't love what I don't know."

The white light seemed to glow brighter for a moment and Harry blinked up at it. He felt belittled by it now. It had grown so much but he'd only been here a while. The glow was almost as big as him. He wondered how long he'd been here for.

"We are known." The ting finally seemed to say and Harry shook his head.

"No. If I'm right then you are my magic and other's magic that I take into myself. You are inside me but like a different part of me. I never knew you existed until I found you yesterday. Today I know a little more and I want to know you properly. You are already inside me but now I want you with me all the time as a part of me not just a part inside of me."

"Not all at once." The ball seemed to say and Harry felt himself grinning as he raised a hand to touch it again. Harry felt it resist and harden beneath his hand but he had no want to push into the ball again. Instead he stroked the surface and smiled.

"All at once isn't possible. Getting to know a person takes a while and I know I'm a very big person. There's obviously a lot of me to know." If it was possible as Harry felt himself leaving he heard a gently happy hum and a loving tingling all over.

* * *

Okay decisions:

1. Harry's Hogwarts' House. It wopn't be gryffindor or ravenclaw. I can write him in Hufflepuff quite easily now thanks to all the ideas everyone gave me. I can also write him in slytherin, it's all up to you now. This is your last chance to vote.

2. Dudley is going to go to Hogwarts year 4 with Harry. He shall either go into Slytherin orRavenclaw. I don't have a good excuse to put him in slytherin yet but I'm sure I can find one. Leaning towards Ravenclaw though.

3. Animagus'. This chapter was just about Harry trying to get to his magical core. I know I went a bit wierd at the end but it's rellavant I promise. What I need to know is whether HArry and the other boys should have animagus forms. What should they be and what should their nicknames be.

4. The final thing is about reading auras. I read it in a story recently where AHrry could see a persons aura. Now in this I had all the pieces of glitter a different colour and Harry identifying the people the glitter belonged to. Shall I expand on that?

Alright, it's over now. Sorry about all the questions and the filler chapter. It is relavant, I promise. It all has something to do with HArry trying to control his Vis Vires-ness (I have nothing elss to call it at the moment.) Please review and tell me what you think and please don't yell at me too badly. I know it isn't good... Gemxx


	14. Chapter 14

They were on the train to Hogwarts at long last. Harry and Dudley were both dressed in their unmarked uniforms already and Harry was sat fidgeting in his seat next to Danny. 

"Calm down Harry! Geez! It's just school." Harry gave his brother a slight scowl.

"Yeah school. I haven't been to school for years…not one with lots of people anyway." The Hogwarts express hadn't even started moving yet. The three of them had found their compartments quickly though and had sat down together. Dudley was quite content reading through a charms book opposite the twins. Danny was fiddling with his wand and Harry was trying to calm the nerves in his stomach.

"For heavens sake Harry, calm down. We haven't even left the station yet." Dudley chided glancing over his book. Harry groaned lightly.

"When do we leave?"

"In ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll be right back." With that Harry literally jumped out of his seat and dove off the train. He was far too nervous to sit still and the train was alive, literally alive, with magic. As soon as he was off the train he spotted his aunt, uncle, Madeline and Sidonie. Running straight up to them Harry crashed into his uncle and gave the man a hug.

"Harry! What's this?" Harry didn't respond as he continued to hug his uncle. He looked around though when he felt a gently hand on his shoulder.

"Harry honey?" Harry let go of Vernon and cuddled into his aunt's embrace. Petunia smiled and brushed his long hair with her fingers. The boy had lengthened his hair again. It now reached his lower back and was loose. He'd grown it to match Sirius' hair before the man had gotten his hair cut. "Harry, dear, if you aren't careful you'll miss the train."

"But it's school aunty! What if they don't like me! What about my magic? What if the classes are too hard? What if they don't like me? What if I get put in different classes to Danny and Dudley? What if…"

"Darling, nothing bad will happen. Dumbledore will protect you. Don't worry so much, you'll be fine. Besides, what's not to like about you? You are wonderful and incredibly cleaver, all our boys are. Come on now, don't be silly. We'll see you soon anyway." Harry pulled away biting his lip. Petunia just smiled and kissed his forehead. Vernon gave him another hug of reassurance, Harry being the only one of his boys to allow hugs, and the two other women gave Harry kisses on his cheeks before the lot of them pushed him back in the direction of the train.

Harry slowly walked towards the train and looked over his shoulder at his smiling family. He offered a weak smile and found his way through the many students to the compartment he, Dudley and Danny were sharing.

Once there Harry didn't meet the inquisitive eyes of his brother and cousin and sat down. He chewed his lip and fiddled with his cuffs. He was very excited but overly nervous about going to school. It wasn't so bad before when he and Sidonie were just visiting but now he was going to be a student everything was daunting.

"You okay Harry?" Harry nodded his head answering Danny's question. "Okay then, well how about we practice the spell Dud just found?"

"Um…no thanks. You two go ahead. I'm gonna meditate for a while." Dudley and Danny frowned though Harry meditating wasn't exactly uncommon. Harry had found something called occulemency in one of his books and had asked Sidonie to teach him. Sidonie just told him to clear his mind and make sure it was completely clear. Hence, from this instruction, the pair of them practiced meditating frequently and Harry practiced lots on his own.

"But that's boring Harry."

"It's not too bad. Besides, I have to practice putting up my shields." The other boys shook their heads in exasperation and started practicing their spells. Harry closed his eyes and slowly erected his occulemency shields. He'd progressed very well with his shields over the past few weeks.

Slowly Harry felt his body relax though the nerves in his tummy were still bothering him. Slowly Harry pushed his conscious down deeper into his subconscious and sought out his magical core. He found it with ease and watched all the flows of glitter going through the air in his mind's eye. There was a lot more pieces of glitter now. So many different colours and shapes to. Some pieces had sharp edges whilst other pieces of glitter looked soft and more like very short silky strands. The large ball of Harry's magic was very large now too and was steadily growing.

"Uh oh…I give it till this evening before I have a problem." Harry sighed. There was a strange tinkling sound like glass chimes suddenly through the air and Harry smiled. A gold strand, rather thick and ribbon like, slithered through the air towards Harry and Harry reached out a hand. Touching the strange Harry felt his magic once more attach itself to his conscious state. This magic was raw, so much wilder than the magic he used with his wand. Harry grinned again and let gold completely fill his vision as he came back to the train compartment.

"Actually, what spell are we doing?" Harry asked softly and with a smile. Dudley and Danny looked up at him for a few seconds before they broke out into grins. Dudley handed Harry the book and pointed to what they were doing. "Cool."

"Well I thought so. Figured if we had it by the feast we could use it."

"What're you gonna do? Give the vegetables personalities?" Harry asked grinning as he pulled out his wand.

"Yeah! Can you imagine some of their faces when they go to cut their carrots and it squeals 'don't eat me don't eat me'! It will be hilarious!" Harry and Dudley laughed and the trio practiced. Harry was so absorbed in his spells and the magic tingling in his body he didn't even notice the train start to move.

About thirty minutes into the journey the compartment door slid open and a bushy haired girl, Harry recognized to be Hermione, and a red haired boy, Harry remembered to be Ron, stepped in.

"Thank god we found you mate! We've been looking all over!" Ron flopped exasperatedly next to Dudley who frowned and closed the book. Hermione smiled at Danny and reached over to give him a hug.

"It's good to see you Danny. Did you have a good summer?"

"It was brilliant!" Danny then noticed where his two best friend's gazes had turned. "Come on guys you remember my twin Harry don't you?"

"Oh of course, sorry Harry I didn't recognize you. I've only met you once after all and…my gosh, your hair is really long!"

"Um yeah, I lengthened it." Hermione looked shocked at him but was interrupted before she could comment further.

"And this is our cousin Dudley." Danny then spent a while explaining why Dudley could now attend Hogwarts. He skillfully didn't mention Harry's special ability and merely said that for some reason Dudley's magic had been unlocked and he could now practice it all. After a while Dudley and Harry were part of the group happily chatting away.

After a it Harry said he was going to try and get some sleep. Danny nodded his understanding and allowed Harry to switch paces with him so he could rest his head against the window. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He found his core once again and asked his magic for its help in finding the magic from Ron and Hermione.

Harry eventually found them and discovered that Ron's pieces of glitter were an apple green colour whilst Hermione's were strand like and were the colour of honey. Harry briefly wondered whether Hermione had strand like glitter because she was muggleborn but then wouldn't Dudley have that being the magical son of a squib and a muggle? Harry shook his head, it didn't matter anyway. Who their parents were wasn't important at all.

Idly Harry noticed that some silver pieces of glitter were steadily becoming a stronger stream like how Danny's and everyone else in the compartment with Harry was. Harry had already worked out that the closer a person was the more the flow of their magic to him was. Quickly Harry tried to stir and offered only a loving smile to his core as he left.

The compartment door slid open and a platinum blonde haired youth walked in with a sneer.

"Well, if it isn't Potter and his lap dogs."

"You are sadly mistaken Malfoy if you think your words have any effect on me. Besides, where are your gorillas? Social grooming?" Harry noticed Dudley, Hermione and Ron look disgusted but he frowned his confusion. The blonde sneered.

"So who are your newest pets Potter?" Danny glared angrily.

"They aren't pets. They're my cousin and twin, if you must know."

"Danny, just ignore him, he isn't worth it."

"That's right Potter, listen to the filthy mudblood." Suddenly Danny was on his feet and had his wand leveled at Malfoy before anyone knew what had happened. Harry jumped and stood gracefully and swiftly moving between his brother's outstretched wand and the blonde fourteen year old. Harry felt suddenly rather short since both his twin and the new comer were taller than him.

"Dan, calm down." Danny spared Harry a brief look before lowering his wand but he didn't drop his stance that Harry noticed was one poised for action. Harry turned to frown at the new comer. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" Malfoy half sneered and half frowned. Harry cocked his head to the side. "I'm Draco Malfoy, pureblood."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Harry." Harry offered.

"Harry. What's your last name? We are hardly on first term bases." Malfoy sneered. Harry mentally reached for his magic and felt it zing in response.

"Harry Potter. I'm his twin." Malfoy sneered once more.

"You look like a girl." Harry grinned at him despite the sneer.

"So I've been told. You however look and sound arrogant and aristocratic. I'm not completely sure whether those qualities are good or bad. Still, my brother and you don't get along and I don't know how long he's going to last with you here. So, if you'd excuse us Draco." Harry leaned forwards and reached a hand out to the door. Malfoy frowned at him in confusion and also in anger. Harry closed the door though and went back to his seat.

"Harry, you should have just let me curse the prat!" Danny raged. Harry smiled at him and pulled him into his seat. Not answering Harry put his head on his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes. His magic was still thrumming through his veins.

"Harry, don't go to sleep." Harry opened his eyes and had to blink rather rapidly as his vision was filled with lots of different colours. People and walls were coloured in so many different colours. Harry's stomach lurched but as Harry blinked the colours went away and his vision was normal though Harry thought he felt his magic nearly reaching breaking point.

"Oh no….Dan." Harry whispered gripping Danny's shirt. Danny turned to him as did Dudley. Harry offered them a very weak smile. "I don't think I'm gonna last till tonight…"

"Shit!" Dudley cried. He threw his wand and book onto the seat and stood up. "Ron, Hermione get out and give us a minute. We have a problem."

"Wha-?" Hermione didn't manage to finish her question though as Dudley pushed her and Ron out the door and shut and locked it behind them. Danny and Dudley shared a glance as Harry's breathing increased.

Acting quickly Danny and Dudley maneuvered Harry to the floor and Danny knelt down putting Harry's head on his lap whilst Dudley held Harry's feet just in case. Harry's breathing had sped up and his eyes were closed. His face was very pale.

Inside Harry his magical core had expanded too far with all the magic on the train. Since Harry had called fro his magic his magic had responded by giving Harry access to it but Harry's wants for more magic to help him meant more magic was drawn from the environment and wasn't used up. The large ball of magic was so big it had sent tendrils of magic along Harry's veins, into his muscles and into every organ in his body. His magic repaired any damage but since there was none it needed another outlet. It found it.

After forty five minutes Harry's core size was the size of a tennis ball and Harry was currently dozing on Dudley's shoulder with Dudley reading a book. Hermione and Ron had come back but kept shooting Dudley angry glances and Harry suspicious ones whilst Danny kept receiving betrayed looks. Danny shrugged and told them he couldn't tell them whilst Harry ignored all questions. There were only a few more hours left before they reached Hogwarts.

* * *

Ne, ne! Look, I updatedd it! Took me bloody ages too scowls! The blasted thing wouldn't upload for anything. Had to put it into Notepad and I don't like using notepad cries. Never mind. Sorry it's short. I'm tackling the sorting in the next chapter. Houses have been decided, can you guess from the chapters?

REview, even it you don't like it. By the way, am I one of the only writters who replies to most reviews? I swear I've only not replied to about ten over all and those were because the person(s) left the tiniest messages...

Gemxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – for the love of….they aren't mine! I don't own the characters. Next chapter I am not even bothering with a disclaimer! Jeez!

**Notes:** Sorry this took so long! Yeah I know I say that a lot but hey, my muse jumps from idea to idea. (Basically I started 5 new fics all at the same time Wheezes. You might even get to read them one day.) Anyway, this is short and unbetaed for the reasons I have explained at the end.

Please read the notes on the bottom of the story….Love yah! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter – Reputations and Appearances can be deceiving!

As soon as the train stopped Harry and Dudley were rounded up with the first years. Dudley kept a tight grip on Dudley's sleeve not letting Dudley leave him not that his cousin was trying to. They had a boat to themselves to cross the lake and Dudley was stunned at the site whilst Harry leaned his head tiredly against his cousin.

"Oh wow Harry, it's amazing!"

"Hm." Harry grinned with his eyes shut. His magic hadn't risen as quickly last time he came to Hogwarts but his magic had suddenly risen today. He supposed it was because Harry was keeping an eye on it and was using his magical abilities. He shrugged mentally, he didn't really care but the draining had taken a lot from him.

The boats stopped and Harry climbed out of the boat with unsteady legs. Dudley smiled gently at him with concern showing brightly in his eyes.

"I'm fine Dudley." Harry smiled back before taking a tight grip on Dudley's sleeve once more. Dudley and Harry walked with the first years up to a lady Professor who both boys knew to be Professor McGonagall from all of Danny's letters. The professor led all the first years and Harry and Dudley to the great hall and right up the middle isle. Harry and Dudley spotted Danny who was grinning widely at them.

Up on a stool at the front was the sorting hat. Harry and Dudley paid little attention to what the hat was saying since Harry was busy monitoring his magic and Dudley was too happy looking around the large room and at the banners, ceiling and people around him.

"Now that our first years have been sorted I would like you to welcome our two new forth year students who have finally joined us this year. They have been tutored privately due to various sicknesses. Professor, if you'd please?" Dumbledore gestured to the two boys with a smile and McGonagall nodded her head.

"Dudley Dursley?" Dudley smiled easily and discreetly pried Harry's hand off his shirt. Harry let go with a sigh and crossed his arms rubbing his arms as if trying to keep warm. Dudley sat on the stool and allowed the hat to be put on his head. The hat spent about a minute in silence before the rim opened and it shouted it's sorting.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table cheered and Danny at his table clapped his hands happily. Dudley smiled and walked towards the table. As he passed Harry Dudley gave the boy's hair a small ruffling. Harry scrunched his nose up in distaste and raised a hand to his hair. Unconsciously some of his magic seeped out and his hair neatened as Harry's hands repaired the mess Dudley had created. Luckily, no-one noticed Harry's magic.

"Harry Potter." Harry shut his eyes briefly and tried to gather strength unknowingly tugging in some more magic to his body to help him. Walking up to the stool Harry sat down and gripped the seat tightly as the hat was pulled down over his head.

'_Hm! What have we here? Oh my! Now this is something I haven't seen for YEARS! My goodness no…very rare…anyway lets see, yes, hum, yes. You are very sneaky, discreetly practising that. Goodness me a regular Slytherin the way you avoid answering those questions completely. But no…no I don't think Slytherin is right for you. No, you are too loyal. Loyal, brave, intelligent, powerful…Hm where to put you. Should it be with your brother? How about your cousin? Perhaps…yes, perhaps it is time to give you your independence eh? You shouldn't be tied down my loyal little one. No, no it is decided. Stay loyal Harry, stay loyal and help all you can.'_

Harry felt the hat pull out of his mind and heard the rim open again. Harry smiled softly to himself, he had a feeling he knew what was going to happen.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Harry grinned as the table laid out with golden yellow napkins and banners exploded with cheers.

'_Now remember Harry, reputations and appearances can be deceiving.' _Harry felt a little confused by the Hat's last comment but he was happy he had his place now. The hat was removed from his head and Harry stood up making his way over to his house table with a grin. When he reached the table two boys reached out and took his hands to shake them and a girl hugged him happily.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff Harry." Harry looked up at a tall boy with light brown hair and kind eyes.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Cedric Diggory, Prefect of this house. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to talk to me."

"I won't, thank you Cedric." Harry smiled and the taller boy went back to his seat. Harry sat down next to a girl named Susan Bones and they started up a light conversation about healing magic and herbology once Dumbledore had told them to dig into their food. Every once in a while Harry would glance over the tables and meet Dudley or Danny's eyes and each of them would give Harry a grin which was returned brightly.

At the end of the feast there was no time for Harry to talk to his cousin and brother. Instead Harry followed Susan to the common room. They walked down the hallways until they reached the entrance hall. From there they turned left and went down a corridor that was warm and well light. Halfway down the corridor was a picture of a young girl bandaging a kitten's bad paw. The kitten kept mewling abut the girl just smoothed it and petted it.

"This is the common room." Cedric Diggory announced to Harry. "Now at the end of this corridor is a staircase up. The staircase leads out next to the hospital wing. At the other end of the corridor is the kitchens and we are right next to the entrance too. Helga Hufflepuff designed her rooms to be here because she was the healer of Hogwarts in her time. The kitchens being near her rooms is purely coincidental despite all the rumours that have circulated. We are near the entrance too because whilst Helga Hufflepuff was a quiet lady she loved her Quidditch. Now. The password is 'pax pacis'."

"thank you Cedric." Harry said with a smile and entered the common room with awe. Around him were large squashy sofas and bean bags. At the end of the room was a gigantic window that lead out onto an enclose patio space.

"The patio is charmed so no-one can see it but we can see out." Cedric explained as he watched where Harry looked. There was a large medicine cabinet with a padlock in the corner of the room and three large bookcases next to it. There were small corridors leading off this large room that Harry guessed lead to the different dorms.

"Now Harry, no-one in our house fights. We don't approve of fighting and if you do get caught fighting then you will be punished for it. We are usually looked down on, since we are Hufflepuffs and no-one believes in our strengths. Because of this we are basically a strong family unit within out house. We all look out for each other. WE all try hard in our favourite subjects and do our best not to let anyone down.

"Your dorm room is up there and to the left." Cedric pointed the way. "I believe you are sharing your room with Terry Boot and Brian Holmes. Those two have been looking forwards to having a third dorm member since school started. It gets lonely with just two people. That saying three's a crowd is nonsense. You should have your own work station up there next to your bed however most of us do our homework together in the common room so we can help each other."

"Thank you. I'd better go unpack though. I'm kind of tired…"

"OH NO!" Susan complained tugging gently on Harry's arm. "But you haven't met everyone yet! Come on, I'll introduce you! Please Harry please?"

"Okay then but I really am tired." Harry said with a smile at the girls' enthusiasm. By the time Harry got to crawl into bed he'd made friends with Terry Boot and Susan though Harry had to admit he liked Susan a lot better than Terry. The boy just seemed very quick to fluster.

Harry lay down on his bed and shut his eyes. He sank deep inside himself and felt around for his magic. Investigating his magic more Harry found Susan's bright purple magic that seemed to jump around the place even as it made it's journey towards Harry's magical core. Terry's magic seemed to be orange and Harry discovered it was hot something Harry put with Terry's 'passionate' character and 'warm' temper. Harry smiled to himself, Terry and Susan weren't that bad. On a whim Harry decided to look around for Cedric Diggory's magic and found it in the peachy-brown magical glitter.

Rolling onto his stomach Harry pulled the covers up so they hooked over his ear and left only his face and hair on view. He also made sure to lift his legs up before putting them down so the edges of the blanket was under his body. He was quickly wrapped up like a cocoon, just the way he liked it. Hufflepuff house really was very friendly and very open. There were no secrets here. Harry liked it though he knew he could never be as open as his new friends.

Away in Ravenclaw, behind a statue near the entrance of the library, Dudley was sat at a table reading a book on ancient runes whilst talking over the different points with Padma Patil. Dudley and the Asian girl seemed to have hit it off rather quickly with a conversation about what spells had been used on the ceiling. Dudley's intelligent brain pointed out he and his family hadn't used the prank they were planning to use at the feast but that there was still time. Also, Dudley thought of how their schedules were going to be sorted considering Dumbledore knew that in every class Harry had either his cousin or Danny had to be there just in case.

"So anyway, this rune. It's use is far too generalised, it could be used in so many ways depending on the intent and will of the caster."

"I agree, it needs a few boundaries…hang on wait, no look it says here that it needs boundaries set before use because otherwise it doesn't work." Dudley said pointing to the piece of text on the page. Padma read it then put her hands over her lips.

"Oh my gosh! Then why didn't the Kildera Experiment take that into account and set boundaries?"

"Don't know. Poor research?" Dudley offered with a shrug. "Either way their experiment would have been a success had they set the proper boundaries for the rune. Honestly, some people just don't read."

"Mmhmm." Padma hummed her agreement and the two went back to sharing their reading book. Dudley paused then and looked Padma over. She was no Danny and certainly no Harry but she was a brilliant reader and extremely intelligent. Dudley knew he wouldn't get bored in Ravenclaw now, he had been worried after all Ravenclaw had a reputation for being complete book worms.

In Gryffindor tower Danny had just stormed up to bed after a fall out with Ron and Hermione. They just weren't listening to him when he told them he couldn't tell them why they had to get out of the compartment because it wasn't his secret to tell! They were blowing everything way out of proportion! He had apologised as well, though he did say it was necessary for them to leave. They just weren't listening to him.

Never mind. Danny sighed. His thoughts turned to his cousin and brother. He'd not really been surprised when Dudley went into Ravenclaw. Dudley did like to read and learn, despite his dyslexia with maths. Danny guessed Dudley hadn't asked to do Arithmancy for that reason. Harry though, Harry had been a surprise.

Harry was no push over, he didn't like to fight and physically he was rather weak but when Harry put his mind to something he could do it and he wasn't scared of fighting for what he believed in either. Danny had always thought of Hufflepuffs as weak, though they did have a reasonably good Seeker. Still, if Harry was a Hufflepuff with all his intelligence, stubbornness and power then Danny guessed he should change his view. At least his brother wasn't a Slytherin though Danny did wonder whether the Hat considered placing Harry into any of the other houses.

Danny stripped off and pulled on his pyjamas. He couldn't wait to see Dudley and Harry tomorrow. Climbing into bed Danny pulled the blankets around his neck nice and tightly and fell asleep.

Okay, here's the thing. I haven't sent this to my brilliant beta because, despite being wonderful and really quick at sending my stuff back to me, I am going on holiday fr 3 weeks tomorrow. I'm going to Hawaii so even if I sent this chapter away now then I might not get it back by tomorrow and I wanted to tell you all I was going on holiday and what better way to do that than give you another chapter? Sorry…I'm babbling.

Anyway, yeah. I'm going on holiday so when I get back (I come back on the 18th but I shall be really tired so you won't hear from me until after that) there should be more updates for you. Now also, I have so many new stories I'm hoping to post here so please look out! When I last went on holiday to Hawaii I wrote loads in a notepad but I never typed them up because I didn't have an account on Still, I have more stories and I shall post them if my beta and my friend engranatenroses says they are good.

Have a good three weeks without me. I will see you all soon. Love you all! And Review otherwise I might not post….

Gemxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Standard Disclaimer applies. Read previous warnings. Review

The next morning Harry was up and about really quickly. After showering and dressing in the newly provided Hufflepuff robes Harry was literally bouncing on the chair in the common room waiting for Susan to appear. After waiting ten minutes and there being no sign of anyone else coming down to the common room Harry huffed and pulled a book on healing out of the book case. Pulling it open Harry randomly picked a chapter, turned to it and began reading. Incidentally Harry ended up putting the book back on the shelf only a few minutes later after finding that he'd covered most of those topics with the Tremaine family.

Finding another book, this time about transfiguration Harry began reading. Eventually the clock turned to seven and slowly but surely noise started from the dorms as people groaning and grumbling got out of their nice warm beds.

The first people to join Harry down in the common room were some seventh year girls, about eight of them in total, followed closely by the sixth year girls and some fifth years. Eventually Some of the older boys started to make it down the stairs but still there were none of the younger ones. Harry frowned at that but went back to his book.

"Heya Harry. Good book?" Harry looked up and met the kind eyes of Cedric Diggory.

"Cedric!" Harry grinned. "It's not too bad I guess. I got bored of waiting for everyone else to get up." Cedric frowned at Harry.

"Why? What time did you get up?"

"Um….ten to six?" Harry grinned sheepishly and Cedric gaped at him.

"You are mad." Cedric pulled out a nearby chair and sat down. "So, you any good at Transfiguration?"

"I'm not bad at it. It's not my favourite though." Cedric smiled at him.

"I love transfiguration, one of my best subjects. It's always tough to grasp the theory but once you have it transfiguration is really a good subject." Harry shrugged.

"I prefer charms for spells. So what subjects do you do?" Cedric reeled off into an explanation of his choices and why he liked the subjects he did and also which ones he hated before turning the question to Harry.

"I picked to do Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. I was going to chose Care of Magical creatures but Arithmancy is good and they clashed so I couldn't do both of those. Besides, I can get the work off Danny if I'm interested and my tutors can always help me if I want to learn."

"Tutors?"

"Oh…um…uh…I had tutors instead of coming to Hogwarts because I've been ill." Cedric looked curiously at Harry but Harry looked away and as he did he saw Susan coming down the stairs. Harry shot a grin at Cedric and stood up paying no attention to the frown of question on the older boy's face.

"Excuse me Cedric but Susan's here!" With that Harry picked up his book and dashed over to Susan. Once Susan saw Harry she gave a small squeal of excitement and gave him a big hug that surprised Harry to no end but he grinned and hugged back. Susan then began to jump excitedly on the spot whilst grinning happily.

"Oh it's your first day of classes! Aren't you excited! I was so nervous when I first came here but I was with people who also hadn't been to classes so I was okay. I can't imagine what you are going through because this is all so new to you. Come on, put that book away and I'll show you to the Great Hall with some of the others. We don't travel around on our own you see because we tend to get picked on. Oh come on, that group's going!" Harry laughed merrily as he ran to put away his book before catching up with Susan who grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a group of about ten year six students.

Once in the great hall Harry and Susan sat down together at the Hufflepuff table but whilst Susan started to get food straight away, Harry took his time to survey the great hall once more. All the beautiful and grand decorations from last night had been taken down but against the wall in line with the tables but behind the teachers were each of the house banners. Looking around some more Harry noticed that not many people had come down for breakfast yet. Danny wasn't at the Gryffindor table and Dudley hadn't turned up for breakfast either.

Sighing and stopping himself from rolling his eyes Harry turned to look back at the teachers table. Professor Dumbledore wasn't there but a short plump woman was. Her cheeks rosy red and a wide smile on her face, the teacher wore all green but more a forest green than the Slytherin one and she had a blunt pointed hat on her head. She was talking rather animatedly to a tiny man sat on a pile of books. Harry recognised the man as Professor Flitwick but he wasn't sure who the woman was. As if sensing she was being observed, the lady in green turned her head and met Harry's gaze giving him the widest brightest of smiles Harry had ever remembered getting from anyone other than his family and extended family.

Harry watched as the woman held up her hand with one finger pointing upwards obviously asking for him to wait one minute. Harry held his head to the side slightly in a curious way and kept his emerald eyes on the woman as she politely ended her conversation with Flitwick and stood up. She then took another look at Harry as if to check where he was sitting before making her way over.

"Hello Harry. I'm Professor Sprout your head of house." Said the woman as she plopped herself onto the seat next to Harry. Harry smiled at her and offered his hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh such a polite boy you are!" The woman grinned and almost looked like she briefly wanted to clap her hands, thankfully she refrained. "I hope you slept well. Are you excited about it being your first day of Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes! I'm really excited but I'm nervous too. This is my first time in a school to learn since I was eleven."

"Oh? And why's that dear?"

"Um…I was tutored at home." Light dawned in the lady's eyes suddenly.

"Oh is this because of the…" The woman made a circular motion with her index finger and gave a look. Harry slowly nodded his head. "Oh well dear don't you worry, everything will be fine. The headmaster informed all the teachers that should you ask you are to be allowed straight out of the class no matter what and that somebody must accompany you." Harry suddenly felt panicked and his eyes went wide.

"B-b-but I don't want anyone else to know! Just my family…I don't want a friend to have to see that." Harry said in a violent whisper realising that this perhaps wasn't the best place to be talking about **_that_** topic. Professor Sprout just smiled in a very carefree way.

"Then it's a very good job we share most classes with Ravenclaws and Gryffindors then isn't it? Lets go through your timetable shall we just to check? Oh! Wait a moment deary, I'm supposed to hand out everyone's timetables now. How about straight after breakfast you and I talk in my office hm? See if we can't make sure you are all sorted and taken care of?"

"Yes Ma'am." Professor Sprout nodded and smiled before pushing herself up to her feet and padding away smiling and greeting those in her house. Harry let out a long breath before turning to his breakfast plate and loading it with a bit of cereal, not much though.

Half way through eating Harry got the shock of his life as strong arms wrapped around his shoulders to clasp in front of his chest. Harry froze for a moment before recognising the colour of magical glitter that his mind had suddenly provided for him.

"Morning Har."

"Danny!" Harry grinned turning his head to see Danny. "Made it to breakfast then?"

"Yeah Hermione got us up." Danny pulled his arms away and slid into the seat beside Harry that Sprout had vacated only minutes ago. "Dud aint here yet though is he." Danny snatched a piece of toast from the table and grinned at a girl not far away who blushed violently and turned her back to hide it. Harry rolled his eyes though whom it was for he wasn't quite sure.

"He's probably sleeping either that or reading. He'll come down soon. Without you or me to wake him up who's going to?"

"Good point." Danny munched on his toast. "So, looking forward to classes? Know what you have first yet? I've got potions first, can you believe it? Potions on my first day of school…Bet you anything Snape forgot what Sidonie said and that the other Slytherins will sabotage my caldron."

"You never know. Snape might remember…"

"When pigs fly…oh wait, maybe they can…how about, when you cut all your hair off?"

"No way! That'll never happen!" Harry protested grabbing his hair with both hands as if to check it was still there.

"Exactly!" Danny winked at Harry grinning. Harry shook his head and relaxed allowing a small smile to play on his lips.

"As much as I would hate to interrupt this family meeting boys I'm afraid you should return to your own table now Mr Potter." Both Potters looked up at Professor Sprout who was standing behind Danny with a regretful smile on her face.

"Okay then. See you later Harry." Danny stood up and Harry nodded. Danny walked past Harry and gave his little brother a flick of the hair causing the long black strands to flick over into Harry's face. Harry grinned to himself then to his professor.

"Here you go dear." She handed him his timetable.

"Thank you Ma'am." Harry scanned it quickly. He had double charms followed by herbology, arithmancy, transfiguration and finally history.

"In about fifteen minutes would you like to get Miss Bones here to show you where my office is and we can make sure your lessons are okay?"

"Okay, thanks." Professor Sprout nodded and her double chin was revealed though didn't look unpleasant.

Fifteen minutes later Harry was waiting outside his head of house's office. Susan and Cedric along with two of Cedric's friends had escorted them here before leaving him safe now they were inside their own Hufflepuff area since no-one knew of the passageway to the stairs up to the hospital wing except the Hufflepuff. Well, no Slytherins knew at any rate.

"Ah, come in Harry dear, come in!" Harry smiled at his professor and followed her inside where he sat down on a chair opposite her desk. "Now then, straight to business I'm afraid dear because we don't have a lot of time before our first lesson of the day. Now then, lets start with the obligatory subjects hm?

"Yes, now then Potions you have with Ravenclaws so your cousin will be there, Transfiguration you have with the Gryffindors, Herbology also with Gryffindors, and history is with the gryfindors too. Now, your choice subjects were Arithmancy and Ancient Runes right?"

"Yes."

"Well then, are either your brother or cousin doing those?"

"Dudley does ancient runes but not arithmancy and Danny took divination and care of magical creatures."

"Ah, then it looks like arithmancy could cause a problem then. If you don't want to tell anyone else then you might just have to grin and bear it whilst I talk to the head master to find something more suitable since I assume you don't want to change classes?"

"Um…no, not if I can help it. I like arithmancy." Sprout nodded with a smile showing she was pleased that Harry liked the subject however there was a glitter of worry in her eyes.

"Well then dear, the only other things you have to worry about are your Defence classes, Astrology classes, and Charms class because Defence and astrology is Hufflepuffs only and Charms you share with Slytherin." Professor Sprout frowned and looked over the two pieces of paper she held in her hand. "Hm…I'm sorry Harry but there doesn't look to be anything I can do to sort that out. Luckily though charms is by the hospital wing and Professor Flitwick is a good man so he'll give you permission to leave if you have to. Defense…you have professor Moody for that one…a bit vicious he is but…but he should be fair. I'll check with the headmaster that Moody has been spoken to. As for astrology, if worst comes to worst I can have you take it with your brother or cousin's class only you'll be very tired the next day. I'll talk with the headmaster but shouldn't you be able to handle just those few classes?"

"I have no control over what happens ma'am nor do I get much warning. I guess I will be okay but it tends to just happen."

"Yes well…I'm not sure I completely understand it anyway, the headmaster was rather vague about it. Could you explain it more to me perhaps and I might be able to help you." Harry bit his lip and shook his head. He and his family had decided to keep what he was a secret as they didn't know how people would react to him being a Vis Vires and there was the concern of the ministry of magic. And of course what with the Death Eaters attacking the Quidditch World Cup when the Weasleys were at it, they'd decided that secrecy was the best option they had. Everyone had even gone so far as to have a magical seal placed over those memories and a form of fidelius was used so that only if Harry volunteered the information would anyone else learn it.

"Sorry Ma'am." Sprout sighed heavily.

"Then you might just have to struggle through I'm afraid." Harry nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for trying ma'am. I'm sure I'll manage." Harry turned to leave only was stopped as he reached for the door handle.

"Harry, I hope you don't abuse the power that has been given you. I don't want you using the fact the teachers have to allow you to leave the classrooms to skip classes and homework. You should use this responsible and nor abuse it."

"Don't worry I wont. It's bad enough needing to have permission to leave…" Harry shuddered and Sprout nodded her head in understanding before shooing Harry off to his first lesson with a reassuring smile.

A quick check of his magic levels lead him to the worrying conclusion he would probably last until lunch time. There was just too much magic here.

There you go. I never did find anything interesting to happen in this chapter...still, I suppose not a lot happens yet in the book either. I didn't have Danny go to the Quidditch world cup, he has family and it wouldn't be fair really.

Before Anyone says anything Hogwarts has magic literally saturating the walls and floors so of course Harry is going to be taking in a lot more magic all at once. Once he gets used to the amounts of magic around he should 'naturally' tone down his ability - natural instincts and all that. Having frequent fits is however something that I will hopefully get to use later.

I have something I need help with though...Moody. Prof. Moody - since he isn't the real Moody and is in fact a death eater I need to know how he should treat Harry. Danny is his 'special' student so how should he view Harry? As a normal student and not treat him any differently...I need help on this one guys!

I think that's all for now. I wonder how many people actually bothered to read my comments at the end of my chapters...I don't usually read author notes 'cus I'm lazy. Oh, if anyone has any advice or anything they think would be good then feel free to tell me in a REVIEW! Heehee.


End file.
